Konoha no Rokudaime Kage
by Dumti
Summary: Konoha's Sixth Shadow. Made this for fun and lost the will to continue. Adopt this if you want and continue the story for me. You can change the story in any way you want. UP FOR ADOPTION.


**Author Note- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Jutsu**

"Dobe"-Talking

'Shannaro!'-Thinking

'**Stupid Blondes'-demons talking in their jinkuriki's mind.**

"Summons speaking"

'Summons thinking'

**When speaking in demonically**

**(My grammar is non existance, so I'm sorry in advance if you get confused with the story.)  
**

**Chapter 1**

It's been only few hours since Pein's attack finished and Konoha saved. But in the cost Tsunade the Godaime Hokage into comatose. Naru, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune managed to save her village, Konohagakure was nearly at ruins. The village would need a new Hokage and to re-build the village to its original state.

In the emergency meeting, the Fire Lord of Fire country, the 2 advisors, Danzo, Nara Shikaku, an ANBU, and the honored 5 councilors of Fire country were discussing. The future of Konohagakure, the budget on building back Konoha to it's original state and others till Danzo said, "There's something else we should consider first. Who will be the next Hokage?" 'So it comes to that…' Shikaku thought. "Can't we wait till Tsunade has recovered?" the Fire Lord asked, but Utatane Koharu disagreed. "My lord… Tsunade is still in a coma. We can't decide a plan for the village when we don't know when she will wake up… Besides she is partially responsible for Konoha's Destruction." She sighed sadly. "I thought to choose Jiraiya… I like him, but he's gone now. So who shall it be?" The Fire lord asked. "Well…" Danzo began, till he was interrupted. "I nominate Hatake Kakashi." Nara Shikaku nominated, not letting Danzo finish his sentence. "Oho, 'The son of the White Fang', eh? Yes! Why not? What do you think?" The Fire lord asked the 5 honored councilors. "He's well-known, powerful, and respected. It's true." Councilor 1 said. "But don't you think he is too young?" Councilor 2 argued. "Minato was even younger…" Councilor 3, backed up councilor 1's comment. "Who was his teacher?" Councilor 5 asked.

"Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage." Mitokado Homura replied.

**(In the village)**

When Naru stumbled walking tiredly towards her village, she was caught no other than her jounin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo." He simply greeted.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naru asked. But her teacher didn't answer, but carried her in a bridal-style back village. When they arrived, all Konoha shinobis were waiting. At the moment they saw her they cheered like a mad crowd.

"Welcome back!"

"You're a hero Naru!"

"Thank you Naru!"

"Welcome home!" Naru was dumb founded. She had no idea what was going on.

"They were waiting for you to return." Kakashi answered. Then Katsuyu (?) appeared from Naru's jacket, answering, "I have informed the village everything that happened." Soon the cheer ran to Naruto, the younger generation asking question's about Akatsuki's leader. Then Sakura, her other teammate came to her. She hit her head first for being an idiot for going alone, but hugged her saying "Thank you."

Kakashi thought back when they were 12 years old.

**(Flashback)**

"My dream is to be greater than the previous Hokage! I'll make everyone to acknowledge my existence!" Shouted 12 year old Naru.

**(End Flashback)**

'Naru… You did good.' Kakashi thought.

Then Naru whispered something into her sensei's ear.

"Sensei, I need to go to the emergency meeting. I need to stop him." Naru whispered. Kakashi knew who she was talking about. She was talking about Danzo, the War hawk.

"There in the outskirt of Konoha behind the monument." Kakashi told Naru. As soon as she was told, she left the crowd, saying apologies and took off.

**(The emergency meeting)**

"Yondaime was Jiraiya's pupil, who was Sandaime's pupil! There's no problem then…" The lord said, liking the idea. "Sandaime's teaching has as good as destroyed the village!" Danzo shouted disagreeing. "The Akatsuki's leader, the man who destroyed the village, was once Jiraiya's pupil. This is the result of sympathizing with other countries and giving them power! That sort of thinking is weak!" "We need a strong leader to lead Konoha not like Sandaime who shows sympathy to enemies. We need a leader who can bring change to the Ninja world and reinforce the law for us! That man is me!" Danzo shouted and stood up from his seat. "Really? Then how did you know that Akatsuki's leader was once Jiraiya-sensei's pupil Danzo?" An unknown voice said from the door. When they looked towards the door, they saw no other than the hero of the village, Uzumaki Naru. She was angry. Angry enough to leak small amount of killing intent towards the War hawk. "The only people who knew about that were the Sannin and me. How did you figure that out when we never told about them?" Naru asked glaring at Danzo. "Is it the fact that you worked with Orochimaru and that's the way you found about them through the Hebi-teme" Some people gasped "or you were there when Ame alliance was forming between them and Hanzo? You never had the right to interfere with other villages' affair. But you did and this is the result! You are the one responsible of destroying Konoha for interfering other countries' affairs. You endangered the Godaime Hokage and two of the sannin indirectly, with killing the village's shinobis, civilians and Jiraiya-sensei! Did you know how much he was sad, when he heard the orphans he taught were the leader of the Organization?" She raised here voice. The people in the room were shocked. Danzo was slightly sweating. "He nearly killed himself by alcohol three times, because of you. You turned them like this. You only thought about power. You thought that if they alliance with Hanzo, Ame will get stronger than Konoha and might break war against us. If you hadn't done that, Jiraiya-sensei would never died or Tsunade baa-chan into comatose. Heck even the bijus wouldn't be caught in the beginning. Your sick mind of power led to the destruction of the village my father and Sarutobi ji-san protected and died!" Shouted Naru, tears were falling from her eyes. It was painful. If Danzo didn't interfere with the alliance the three Ame orphans wouldn't be like this, her second sensei wouldn't have died or her kin wouldn't be hunted. "W-Who do was your father?" Nara Shikaku asked, first to recover from the shock.

"Namikaze Minato. The Fourth Hokage of this broken village because of this _traitor_." Naru said 'traitor' emphasized 'traitor' in venom. She didn't care revealing her heritage that bean kept secret till now. The room was more shocked to hear. The Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune was the daughter of the Namikaze Minato.

"I got my last name from my mother, Uzumaki Kushina by Sarutobi ji-san to protect me from my father's enemies. I was told by my god father, Jiraiya when I was away in my 3 year trip." She explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The advisors asked.

"_Was there a law I had to tell my secrets to the village that hated my guts ever since I was born?_" She said it in so much hate; it even made the demon lord inside her shuddered at her tone of her voice.

The room winced at it.

"But you are the daughter of Yondaime-sama. If we knew about it-" Utatane Koharu never got the chance to finish her sentence.

"Even though I told you, you would just beat me up usually saying "'You demon whore! Don't compare yourself with Yondaime-sama!' You know nothing about me. I wanted to hate the village I was born in. I wanted to destroy it. But I couldn't. I couldn't hate the village even before I knew about my parents. I just wanted to acknowledge my existence. Was that too much to ask? Was it too much to ask to just acknowledge my existence and be loved by the village I was born in? I was always hated by the villagers. I became the scapegoat of the village. When they see me, they would try to beat me, glare at me and insult me. Everyday on my birthday, there would be mobs chasing around the village to kill me. I couldn't show my true self to the village so I had act like an idiot. If I didn't, they would beat me up more. After all who would like to have a smart Jinchuuriki who had enough power do destroy a village? Due to beatings and trying to survive in early age I had to grow up faster than others. I dare one of you to go through my life. Live as me for one day, being hunted by S-rank missing shinobis." Naru didn't need to speak anymore. She closed her eyes for a moment, to calm her down. She couldn't let your anger get her. Opening her eyes again looking at the people in front of her calmly with no anger visible. 'Wow. What a control over her emotions.' They thought.

"But after what Danzo did, do you still want him to be your Hokage? Do you want him to lead the village? Heck I would even bet that the first he would do is taking all children away and raise them as Ne. I wouldn't be surprised if he that." Naru said it sarcastically.

"H-How did you know about Ne?" Danzo was stunned to hear saying about his Ne.

"Ne? I thought Sandaime-sama disbanded that group 15 years ago." The ANBU was confused hearing it.

"He forged it and hid the group away. I knew about the group ever since I went to 3 year trip with Jiraiya-sensei." Naru replied as if it was nothing.

"You can't say anything here or be here!" Danzo argued.

"Oh I have a full right to be here. As the daughter of the Yondaime and the Clan head of Namikaze and Uzumaki, who were the head of Strategy till Nara Clan took over, but I still have my place as the head of Sealing of Konoha. Uzumaki and Namikaze were famous for that. Of course you didn't forget about it, did you? Naru asked Danzo sweetly. Naru knew she won.

"So Danzo won't be the Hokage. Then, who will be our next Hokage?" The lord asked.

"Hatake Kakashi will do fine at the job, but I nominate Uzumaki Naru, or should I say _Namikaze _Uzumaki Naru?" The ANBU said. The group was shocked to hear this.

"B-But she's too young!" Councilor 2 argued.

"Sabaku no Garra became Godaime Kazekage when he was 15. She is the same age as him." The ANBU casually replied back.

"B-but she is-"

"She can bring a stronger bond with Suna, since she and Godaime Kazekage are best friends." Shikaku added, supporting the ANBU nominating Naru.

"Then it's decided. Namikaze Uzumaki Naru, do you accept as Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato?" The lord asked looking at Naru. Naru remained calm despite what she had just heard. They expected her to be all bouncing around like a hyperactive blonde like 3 years ago, but she didn't. Let's also not forget what she said about the village. They were still wary of it.

"I Namikaze Uzumaki Naru will accept as Rokudaime Hokage in honor of the past Hokage." She replied and bowed at the lord.

"Rokudaime-sama." The group bowed slightly showing respect at their new Hokage. Suddenly, she saw a slight movement from Danzo. She instantly used **Hiraishin no Jutsu **behind Danzo, placing three-pronged kunai at his neck. He froze. Nara Shikaku looked at her surprisingly and others at astonishment. They never expected to see the technique used by Yondaime Hokage, earning a name of 'Konoha no Kiiroi Senko' used again by Rokudaime Hokage.

"**You dare to move a single muscle; I will slit your throat.**" She spoke demonically, causing everyone in the room to flinch. With her free hand, she snapped here finger and 2 ANBUs appeared next to her.

"**Take him to the lowest prison in the headquarters. **Bind him and seal his Chakra away. I will personally deal with him." Naru ordered the ANBUs.

"Hai Hokage-sama." With a simple reply, they obeyed and disappeared with Danzo.

She then spiked her chakra and 2 groups of ANBU appeared.

"Find Danzo's Ne headquarters. Capture all Ne and seal their Chakra. Lock them up in T&I unit. Hand them over to Ibiki. Tell him he and Anko has lots of early Christmas presents from Santa" She told them sweetly; with that, the ANBUs took off. 'She handled that pretty good.' The councilors thought. (**A/N**: Couldn't let is pass.)

"I would love to talk more with you my lord, but I have a village that needs me. Please excuse me." Giving a slight bow to the lord, she called 1 group of ANBU to protect them. After all, they just got out from a war/invasion. Other minor countries might attack again, using their disadvantage at the moment. Rokudaime Hokage called the ANBU and Shikaku to follow her to the village.

"What are the casualties of the village?" She asked to the ANBU without looking.

"Over half of the village destroyed. One fourth of the civilians were killed. The rest are in the evacuation site. Three fourths of shinobis injured and One fourth killed. 142 Jounins, 78 Chunins, and 40 Genins are killed. Two Fifths of ANBU killed." The ANBU replied.

"What's your rank?"

"ANBU commander, Hokage-sama." He replied.

"Shikaku-san, I want to you to find as much medics you can and help injured ninjas. ANBU commander I want 2 full available scouting Team around Konoha and bring 1 ANBU team helping the village. Tell the rest to fix the headquarters. Other villages might take a chance to attack again. Go! I'll handle other stuff by myself." Like that she sped a head creating 100 Kage bunshins.

"You know what to do!" 100 of Naru scattered around Konoha, helping injured and gathering good state ninjas.

**(With Shikaku)**

Shikaku went to what left of the hospital. When he arrived, lots of injured ninjas were lying on the hospital beds.

"Is there any spare medics? I need as many of them to heal the injured ninjas outside!" Shikaku shouted in the hospital looking for spare medics. Then the Head medic showed up.

"We have only 20 medics available at the moment. Others are needed here to heal patients here." The Head medic explained to the Clan Head.

"That's enough. I need you to gather them as soon as possible." Like that the Head medic left, gathering available medics.

5 minutes later, 20 medics were present. "I need you to follow me. There are still injured shinobis outside and some are in critical state." The Nara shoots off towards the now ended battlefield with the medics behind him.

**(With the ANBU commander)**

As soon as the commander arrived at the headquarters, he shouted.

"I need 2 full scouting teams right now!" Fast enough, Team red Neko(cat) and blue Usagi(rabbit) landed in front of their commander.

"By the order of Hokage-sama, I need you to search and guard the perimeter around Konoha. We can't have another invasion at this moment. Go!" The 2 teams left after receiving their orders.

"Black Inu(dog)! I want you to take your team and be a back up incase they are attacked. While then I need red Buta(pig) and white Tori(bird) with me to help the village! The rest, fix the headquarters and I want 2 ANBUs guarding the traitor! Move it!" Then Team black Inu left following the 2 scouting teams behind and Team red Buta and white Tori with their commander to help the village, with the rest of the ANBUs fixing the headquarters and 2 ANBUs heading for the prisoner.

**(With Naru)**

With hundreds of Naru around the village she helped a lot of shinobis out from boulders and brought them to Sakura to heal them till the medics arrive. But thanks to Nagato or Pein, the deaths of the shinobis were lower.

**(Flashback)**

Naru found Sakura, healing a shinobi. She went to her and put another injured shinobi next to her.

"Sakura, I need you heal as much ninjas as you can till the reinforcements comes. They will come soon. Till then please heal them." Naru left Sakura alone, without hearing her reply. Sakura didn't notice leaving a three-pronged kunai next to her.

**(End Flashback)**

Naru already handed 20 injured ninjas to Sakura. It was too much for her, but it wasn't as Shikaku arrived with 20 medics behind him.

"I left the injured ninjas with Sakura. She is just behind that building. There are a lot of casualties so you better hurry." She pointed a building to Shikaku. Then she puffed out, indicating she was a Kage bunshin. From a place somewhere in Konoha, Naru got her Kage bunshin's memories. She nodded and created 5 more Kage bunshins to carry the injured ninjas to Sakura. As soon as they left, ANBUs arrived. 2 teams and the commander himself, the process was going to be faster. "I want Team Tori to the north and Team Buta with commander to the east. I already sent 30 Kage bunshins each to west and south." Naru ordered. Naru disappeared leaving confused ANBU teams, but obeyed it when they saw their commander obeying her.

Naru then landed on top of Gamakichi who was guarding a tent.

"Kichi, where's Tsunade baa-chan?" Naru asked the orange toad.

"She's with Shizune in the tent." Gamakichi pointing at the tent he was guarding.

"Thanks." Naru went in the tent, revealing lying Tsunade without her Genjutsu on and Shizune beside her.

"Shizune nee-san I heard Tsunade baa-chan went into comatose. Is it true?" Naru asked looking at lying Tsunade. All of her wrinkles were showing. She wasn't pretty anymore.

"Yes… She used too much Chakra and caused her to go into comatose. I don't know when she will wake up…" Shizune replied sadly, wiping away her tears.

"She'll wake up soon. Knowing baa-chan, she wouldn't dare herself staying quiet for long." Naru tried to lift the sad emotions from Shizune.

"Thanks." Shizune smiled sadly.

"I can't stay long right now. I need you to heal the injured shinobis with Sakura. I'll place 10 Kage bunshins with her for protection. There's a lot of critical state ninjas are there. I already had 20 medics for help, but I don't that's gonna be enough." Naru explained.

"… Okay. If Tsunade-sama is protected like that, I think she'll be fine I guess. Where is Sakura?" Shizune asked, with Will of Fire shining brightly in her eyes then sadness. She trusted Naru will take care of Tsunade-sama while she's gone for a while.

"This will be faster. Hold my hand." She reached out her had to Shizune and when she held her hand, she used **Hiraishin no Jutsu **to where Sakura was since she left a three-pronged kunai there.

Naru arrived with a stunned Shizune next to Sakura, freaking her out since a yellow flash came up suddenly. But unlike others, the ANBUs looked shocked despite their faces were covered with masks and some conscious Ninjas. "Why are your faces like that? If looks you saw a ghost or something." Naru asked looking at their expression. They didn't reply.

"Sakura, I brought Shizune nee-chan for help. I still have more things to do. I'll talk to you later." She flashed away again, leaving stunned group for a nice 3 minutes, till Shikaku recovered from the shock first and shouted at them knocking them out from their shock.

**(With Naru)**

This time when she appeared, she landed next to Shikamaru and few other ninjas. They jumped by sudden appearance, some winced due to their injuries. "Hinata and the Hyugas here who can still be active at the moment, use Byakugan and check if there's any shinobis under the boulders and things with all Aburames available. Ino, I need you to take Shikamaru to Sakura. I'll help to go to Sakura, but I also need you to call your father with me right now. Where is he?" Naru asked Ino very desperately.

"H-He's with Kakashi-san just few meters from us." Ino replied, still recovering.

"KAKASHI! Get your lazy ass here right now!" Naru shouted at her teacher, knowing that he heard it, but giving another shock to people near her. As soon as that, Kakashi landed beside her.

"Go with Inoichi-san to the T&I unit. They'll know what to do. Don't be afraid of Anko and Ibiki, if they are a bit hyper. I just gave them an early Christmas presents" Naru told Kakashi. 'You mean a 'very' early Christmas present' others thought. Kakashi understood and left to T&I unit with Inoichi. When they were gone, she looked at Shikamaru and Ino. "Now let's get your lazy asses moving." She grabbed both of their shoulders and disappeared in a yellow flash.

They appeared in a yellow flash where Shizune, Sakura and the medics were. They yet didn't get used to bit, but their reaction was better than before. She brought Ino and Shikamaru with her. When Shikaku saw his son, he asked, "What kind injuries to you have?" "My right leg is broken and few ribs." Shikamaru said it, hold his right leg. "Ino, you heard that. Start healing that lazy ass." Naru ordered. She was very tired now. While Ino was healing Shikamaru, she lied beside Shikamaru. "Ah… I'm beat. Using 100 Kage bunshins right after going transformation is never good. Using **Hiraishin no Jutsu **is worse." Naru said to nobody. When they heard 'Hiraishin', they flipped. The technique only used by Yondaime Hokage. They never thought they would see it again. 'Yep she's Konoha's number one unpredictable, hyperactive knucklehead.' They all thought looking at the girl, who was now snoozing off, but her peace didn't go long until an ANBU landed beside her. Without opening her eyes, she growled. "What?" Naru asked glaring at the ANBU.

"You are summoned at the meeting with Nara Shikaku." the ANBU replied, slightly feeling intimidated by her glare.

"Fine. (sigh) And here I am finally thought of sleeping. Damn. Anyway let's go Shikaku-san. Let's not make those old plums waiting." She stood up looking at Shikamaru's father.

"Tch. Troublesome." Was his reply and they left with the ANBU.

**(The meeting)**

In the meeting, the advisors, the Fire lord, Ibiki, Kakashi and Inoichi were present.

"What ya need?" Naru asked the councilors. "When we went to interrogate Ne, they had a seal on making them impossible to give out any information, unless getting a full body paralysis. I can't go through their minds, unless I want to face the same thing." Inoichi explained. "Since you studied under Jiraiya-sama and the new head of Sealing, do you have any idea how to break this?" Kakashi asked Naru hopefully. "Who do you think I am? I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naru, the head of the Sealing Clans and the new head of Sealing of Konoha. Of course I'm a sealing master. Give me the damn seal and so I can go and sleep." She said, slightly pissed at being awakened at her sleep. Though slightly sweat dropped at her intro, but they thought it had something about being not full awaked, but didn't dare to say anything seeing she was pissed. Inoichi handed her the design of the seal. Less than 20 seconds, she asked, "Is that wrinkled coot an idiot? Are you sure this is the seal? Perfectly identical ones on those idiots locked in T&I unit?" She asked. "Yes. Those are the ones on them." This time, Ibiki answered, but slightly sad, to the fact that he couldn't torture them much, including Anko who was silently crying in the corner saying, "My toys are wrecked already. I didn't even play with them…". They chose to ignore her for the moment.

"Yep. He's an idiot then. Who would but a seal like that? It surely is useful but is one of the weakest seal because it has lots of flaws. How many are there?" She asked. "About 60 Ne." Damn it. Here I am hoping to sleep, but… (sigh) Luck isn't with me today. Wait for a while." She used Kage bunshins and another 5 Naru came into existence. "Draw a destroying seal for that. Make 10 each. Go." Taking out ink brush and ink with some papers, they started writing seals, no one recognized. 5 minutes later, she gave 60 papers with some seals on to Ibiki. "Put them on their forehead. That'll do the trick and what's next? The Fire lord or the advisors wouldn't come just to discuss about Ne; you lots stay here. We still have things to discus something important that you guys need to know" Said Naru looking at Kakashi, Ibiki, Anko and Inoichi who were about to leave. Anko pouted for not able to leave.

"Since you accepted the position as Rokudaime Hokage, we need to make the announcement to the village and your heritage." Mitokado Homura spoke. Kakashi, Inoichi, Ibiki and the messenger ANBU was shocked to hear. "Y-You know your heritage?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Jiraiya-sensei told me in the trip. How will the crowd act when they hear…?" She laughed evilly. "So… When's the announcement?" Naru asked wanting to scare the hell out the crowd. "It will be one in 10 minutes. I already sent ANBUs to inform and meet in front of the Hokage Tower." Utatane Koharu answered. "Okay. Is that all?" She asked. They nodded. "I'll be in the Hokage tower in 8 minutes. See ya. She puffed out of existence using **Shunshin no Jutsu.**

**(8 minutes later)**

Naru was on the roof of the Hokage tower or the remains of the tower. Behind her were the advisors, Clan heads and ANBU commander. She was wearing a red trenched coat, with black flames on the bottom of the coat, like her father's, but black. Her long blonde hair was tied into a low pony-tail and her black forehead protector with Konoha symbol on around her neck with the necklace she won from baa-chan. On her left hand, she was holding to the kage hat that was once wore by her father, Sarutobi ji-san and Tsunade baa-chan. below the tower, there were shinobis and civilians looking up. Then Naru stepped forward showing herself to the crowd. When the crowd saw her, they were confused why she was standing there, excepted for few people. "Today is a sad day. We lost people precious to us and our beloved Godaime Hokage, Tsunade baa-chan." They chuckled at their Godaime's given nickname. "We lost our love ones today, we will grieve for them, but we shouldn't let that dampen our spirits. We are Konoha. If we fall down, we will stand up again and kick their ass! We fight to protect our village and loved ones! That is our WILL OF FIRE! As long as there are leaves in this village, the will of fire shall never die! I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naru, swear upon my name, as Rokudaime Hokage, we will rise up once again!" She shouted at the crowd, changing their attitude 180. Civilians, shinobis, and kunoichis were shocked to hear. 'The Yondaime had a legacy?' but it soon went away and started cheering for the Rokudaime.

The Rookie 11 didn't know how to react. First, their friend Naru was the legacy of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime and now she became the Rokudaime Hokage.

"I-I can't believe she became a Hokage." Sakura was stunned. But she smiled and was happy for her teammate and her friend. She fulfilled her dreams. Becoming a Hokage and be acknowledged by the village. She shed few tears, but quickly wiped them away, before anyone could notice it.

"Once again, fate has proved me wrong." Neji was smiling, looking at his friend who was grinning like an idiot to the crowd.

"I'm an idiot for not recognizing this." Shikamaru mumbled. "Who has that idiotic grin, blue eyes and gold blonde hair, except for Yondaime-sama?" Shikamaru said comparing his friend and their Yondaime, but he smirked slightly looking at his goofy friend.

"T-That's great for Naru-chan." Hinata stuttered slightly.

"Yeah, that's our number one, unpredictable knucklehead ninja of our village!" Kiba shouted, cheering with the crowd for Naru.

"Sensei and Kushina-san will proud of her now. She has the exact grin when sensei became the Hokage." Kakashi appeared beside Shikamaru, who couldn't bother to react. "She defiantly has her mother's temper and personalities including her nindo, but her father's looks and his unbending determination." Kakashi chuckled.

"Yosh! Naru-san's fire of youth burns brightly! After the reconstruction, I shall run around the village 100 times and if I can't do it I shall do 300 pushups, 300 sit ups, 300 kicks and 300 punches. If I can't, I shall walk around the village one my hands 100 times!" Lee shouted, fire of youth burning in his eyes brightly, people around him slightly sweat dropped at the exaggeration.

"So Naru managed to fulfill her dreams… Hey Shika, do you remember what she said in the Chuunin Exams?" Chouji asked his lazy friend. Shikamaru snorted. "Who would ever forget that?"

**(Flashback)**

"Do not underestimate me! I will not run!" Naru slammed her hand down looking pissed. "I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever, I'll become a Hokage, so I don't care! I will become the first Hokage from a genin! I am not afraid!" She huffed and stared/glared at Ibiki, the first examination proctor.

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Ibiki said it sternly, looking right into the eyes of Naru.

"I never go back on my words. That is my nindo dattebayo!" Naru smirked staring right back at Ibiki,

'Interesting kid, she blasted away everyone's worries just like that. 78 left… More than I expected.' Ibiki thought looking at the number.

**(End Flashback)**

"I am new to this position, so I ask you to help me. I may be young, but don't underestimate me. I promise of my lifetime, I will bring Konoha to its former glory! Believe it!" The Rokudaime shouted at the crowd.

More people cheered for their leader, but soon their shouted subdued then they saw their leader more things to say. "When I took my Chuunin exam 3 years ago… I promised that I will be the Hokage no matter what. I promised that I will be the first Hokage from a genin and here I am. I bet Ibiki-san is laughing right now." Naru chuckled at the memory, with some chunins participated the exam with Konoha 11. Some people didn't understand, though they didn't let that hang on their heads too long.

"Thank you, that is all." She then disappeared in a yellow flash, a flashy way just like her parents, leaving a group looking at the place where she just stood.

**(With Danzo)**

He was locked in the deepest prison in ANBU headquarters with his Chakra completely locked away. He couldn't feel any. It's been already 4 hours since he'd been put in prison.

'How dare _my_ weapon go against me? After I'm free, I'll kill her!' He was very pissed. His weapon he calls it went against him and put him in jail, worse she became the Hokage he wanted since Sandaime's reign. He was silently cursing, till a door opened revealing 2 ANBUs and 'his weapon'. She stood in front of him coldly.

"Shimura Danzo, you have to be executed, for 3 treasons. Interfering other village's business and affairs for personal reason, going against Sandaime's order." Naru said it at him coldly with not emotions in her. "Finally, also the one behind the true Uchiha massacre ordering Uchiha Itachi against Sandaime's disagreement, turning your back towards your leader. 3 treasons are enough for to execute you, no matter what status you hold." She looked at one ANBU beside her. She nodded and they understood what she meant. The ANBU opened the lock and pulled Danzo out. As soon he was out from the prison, the other ANBU beside her unleashed his blade and cleanly cut his head off. Then Naru used a fire jutsu to burn his corpse, so no one would get any information about her village. After all Danzo had his Ne and they are nearly even with her sensei's Spy ware around the nation. She wouldn't risk at it at all.

She stared at the corpse of the war hawk, till it was nothing but ash. As soon as the fire was gone and the corpse was nothing but ash, she ordered the ANBUs to dispose the ash where nobody would look for. Though she didn't notice that someone was spying one her. As she left, the spy also left, merging with the wall. After that she left the headquarters and went home or her parent's home to rest. Today was a very tiring day, even for her with her stamina.

**(Next day)**

The Rokudaime Hokage was in her office, finishing off documents with her Kage bunshins helping. 'I wonder why ji-san and baa-chan didn't think of using Kage bunshin.' She thought, while signing new documents.

Then there was a knock. "Come in" Ebisu, Sarutobi Konohamaru and his friends; Udon and Moegi came in.

"Naru nee-san, the builders from Nami came and our first C-rank mission complete!" Konohamaru jumped on a sofa in the office, grabbing a candy from the bowl in front of him.

"Konohamaru-kun, show some respect to Hokage-sama." Ebisu slapped his student's head.

"Ehh? But she's the same person and I doubt that she wants to be called _Hokage-sama_anyway. Right nee-san?" Konohamaru asked, nursing his new bump on his head to his sister figure.

"Hm? Did you say anything?" She wasn't looking at them. She was busy finishing off her stacks of papers. 'Kakashi rubbed off on her. Defiantly.'

"…Never mind." He mumbled.

"Oh yeah, Naru nee-san, there's two people wants to see you. They said that they needed to speak with the Hokage. They are waiting outside right now." Moegi told Naru, at the last minute.

"Come in." She said it loudly for the civilians to hear outside. Two figures came in. the first a teenage boy and the second was an old man.

"What can I do for you?" Naru asked to the two figures not looking from her paperwork. She could feel their presence and that was enough.

"N-Naru?" Said an unknown voice, but Naru recognized it. She suddenly looked up and when she saw their faces, she was happy. In front of her were Tazuna and Inari.

"You're the Hokage now?" Inari asked.

"Yep! I'm happy I got my dream, but I'm started to get annoyed with these paperwork. I even have 5 Kage bunshins helping me. Look." She pointed at her Kage bunshins in a corner, doing paperwork. Even they were grumbling and glaring at the paperwork.

They sweat dropped at it. "No wonder Sarutobi ji-san, gave his mantel to my father and why Tsunade baa-chan is always drinking sake and is pissed off every morning." She mumbled.

"Anyway, how's the construction going?" Naru asked Tazuna putting her pen away in her 'Hokage mode' Konohamaru calls it.

"We're hoping to be finished in 3 months at the current speed." Tazuna replied.

"Good. Thank you, is there anything you want to tell me?" Naru asked him.

"No. Have a good day." He left the room with Inari, who waved and she waved back.

"So, how was the m-" Naru never got to finish it when a ANBU with a black Inu mask appeared behind her.

"What?" Naru asked the ANBU.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, but there are 3 Kumo ninjas wanting an audience with you." The ANBU whispered in her ear, only for her to hear.

**(Flashback)**

"(sigh) What should I do…" A Kumo nin, sucking his watermelon flavored lollipop thinking.

"Huh?" His teammate, Karui asked.

"Oh… I was wondering what I should do…" Omoi answered back. "If there's a ton of cute girls in Konoha, and they fall for me."

"Oh yeah… That would be a problem! Why don't you just date them then? Go with any girl who asks you out first!" Shout Karui.

"… Yeah, but what should I do, when I have to leave Konoha, she says she loves me so much she can't bear to be apart…? I'm scared she might want us to commit suicide together." Omoi was thinking very hard on the possible scenario. (**A/N:** I swear he's been reading Jiraiya's 'Icha Icha' books. Jiraiya always comes up with these scenarios.)

"How far along are you gonna play those scenarios out? We haven't gone to Konoha yet! You're grossing me out!" Karui shouted at his teammate.

"Some guy who looks really hot might come on to you, too." He commented.

"Just use the word hottie! Anyway… Now you just mention it some rich, tall, popular hottie might come to me, you never know." Karui had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hm… Nah, you're just over thinking things. It'll never happen." Omoi commented on her, shaking his head. His other teammate Samui was looking at the situation between them. It was very amusing.

"…" She grabbed a nearby stone. "Who're you to talk!" She threw the stone at him. "Wah!" He instantly dodged it at the last second by his reflex and thanked it.

"What if that rock had hit a boulder and the boulder crumbled… and then the pieces of boulder cause another boulder to crumble… and then caused a huge avalanche and buried Konoha…?" Omoi was panting from escaping from her throw.

"You're the one who's over thinking things!" She shouted.

The three Kumo nins was standing at the wall of Konoha.

"K-Karui, what have you done?" Omoi said it in shock.

"No way! I didn't do it on purpose. Did that little pebble really cause all this damage?" Karui asked shock to believe that the pebble she threw caused this damage.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's find someone to talk to." Samui replied leading the way down, but stopped as someone posed a kunai at her throat and her teammates. When they got the chance to see what's happening, they saw 3 groups of ANBU surrounding them. (2 scouts and 1 back up)

"Why are you here, Kumo nins?" A red mask Neko asked with her kunai at Samui's throat.

"W-We're here to see the Hokage, ordered by our Raikage-sama." Replied Samui slightly scared what they might do if one wrong move is made.

"Why?" The ANBU asked.

"The information is classified. It's for the Hokage only." She got her courage back and replied bravely.

"Fine, but one wrong move, I'll slit your throat." This time, a black Inu sneered at them, from holding his ANBU sword at Omoi's throat.

"Return to your post with team Blue Usagi. I'll follow soon." The red Neko ordered her group. They left right away.

"I want my team to guard this group, while I go and speak with Hokage-sama." The black Inu ordered his group and left the area to report to his leader.

**(End Flashback)**

"Kumo…? Okay, lead the way." Naru said it, only the ANBU can hear what she said. The ANBU disappeared.

"Naru nee-san, what was that?" Konohamaru asked. He saw his grandfather doing that, but never managed to know what they were talking about.

"Sorry, can't say. Anyway, your team has a day off from now and Ebisu, I want the report first in the morning tomorrow. Dismissed." Then Naru, made more 4 Kage bunshins. "By the time I come back, I want those paperwork all done and finished." Then she left, not hearing her Kage bunshins complain.

**(With Team Samui)**

They were all nervous and scared. A team of ANBU was guarding them and one wrong move; they will be dead right away. They were moved to a tent, so no one would see them and would raise something useless at the moment. Konoha had just been in war/invasion, so they are all tensed. They would be sensitive seeing foreign shinobis in their village. This should've been expected. Samui, the leader of the team, thought the worst scenario if it was wrongly played. But her thought was cut off, when they heard someone coming in. She looked at the source of the sound and she saw the ANBU moments ago with another person. Her blonde hair was tied pig tailed, wearing a red trench coat with black fire on the bottom with 'Rokudaime Hokage' at the back, but they couldn't see it since her back was away from them. She had her black forehead protector on her neck wearing a green jounin vest, but under her jounin vest, instead of black or blue mesh shirt, she was wearing a red mesh shirt underneath. She was about her age, or slightly younger, but what shocked her was when the ANBU who were guarding kneeled in respect and said, "Hokage-sama."

"I heard that you lot wanted to tell me something." She dismissed the ANBUs and grabbed a chair and sit down. When she noticed none of them moved, she motioned to them to sit down, pointing at the chairs. They obeyed. Though the Kumo nins were nervous, they were relieved that the ANBUs were gone, but they wouldn't dare to do something stupid in front of the leader of Konoha. She may be young, but age doesn't matter when it comes to strength, power, wise ness and leadership.

"We were ordered by our Raikage-sama to tell you that recently one of your missing nin attacked our village and kidnapped our teacher, the Raikage's younger brother." Samui told the Fire shadow.

"Who?" Naru narrowed her eyes and didn't like the feeling where this was going.

"Uchiha Sasuke. He attacked us. We don't know why he attacked us, but he was wearing an Akatsuki's cloak." Samui replied back. When she said 'Uchiha Sasuke' the temperature in the tent dropped and instantly, the ANBUs appeared surrounding the Kumo nins.

"Release them. Tell the Clan heads and the advisors there is an emergency meeting in 30 minutes." She dismissed the ANBUs.

When they were gone, she put up a silence barrier in the tent. She looked at them seriously, her eyes saying 'lie to me, feel my wrath'.

"Is your teacher a Jinchuuriki?" She asked them directly. They flinched at the question, but didn't reply. Their actions told them perfectly.

"So he is one of them… (sigh)" She mumbled quietly, but they heard it. They were scared what she might do. They feared what she'll say. After all most Jinchuurikis are not loved, but hated by their village.

Naru saw them tensing, so she chuckled. When the Kumo nins heard her chuckle, they were confused.

"Don't worry; I'm just surprised you care. Most Jinchuurikis are hated by their village. Like me, I'm a host of Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was hated by the village for the first 12 years, but now they accepted me. I wouldn't dare to sell my kin over those S-ranked lunatics before I last breath." She replied to them, calming them down. After they calmed down, she asked.

"When was your teacher attacked?"

"Yesterday morning when sensei was doing his morning routine before he teaches us." This time Karui replied.

"He might be still alive then. Akatsuki wants Jinchuurikis alive. It takes about 3 days to pull off the demon and their short on numbers, since with full ten members it took those 3 days. With only a few left, either they didn't do the extraction yet or still doing it and which take about least a week. There's a high chance that your sensei is still alive. I know this, because I'm the only Jinchuuriki that survived after the attacks of Akatsuki and fought with most of them. One of the members accidentally slipped about the extracting information." She told to them. They were relieved that their sensei might be still alive.

"But I'm sure your leader didn't send you three to tell me this. So I am correct, your leader wants to kill Uchiha Sasuke and my permission to kill him on site, which means he wants all information about him and how to counter on his attacks. Since that emo is stupid enough to go and kidnap the Raikage's brother. (sigh) Why does that emo leave every problem he made has be covered by me?" She sighed dramatically and the Kumo nins sweat dropped at it. 'This is the leader of the village?' "This is going to cause hell lot more of paperwork! Damn it! I already have enough from re-building the village." She grumbled thinking about more paperwork.

"Hokage-sama, also Raikage-sama wanted to give you this." Samui took out a letter from her pocket and handed to her. She opened and read the letter.

"He wants a Five Kage summit? That wasn't on for ages… He must be really pissed then." She mumbled the last sentence quietly. She didn't want them to hear the last sentence.

"Anyway, I'll send our trackers to help you find your teacher. Come with me to the meeting. After that leave with them searching your teacher. If you meet the Raikage, tell him that I cannot allow Uchiha Sasuke to be killed on site and give any information about him at the moment. Things may change when he comes to the end of the thread and my patience." Naru released the silence barrier and went outside, to the meeting she called with 3 Kumo nins just behind with an ANBU team surround them.

**(The meeting)**

"Hokage-sama, why have you called us?" Hyuga Hiashi asked after returning to the village with his youngest daughter Hanabi. But when he saw those Kumo nins, He glared at them enough to intimidate them.

"I have called the meeting because what we're about to discus might lead us another war." She told to the meeting and the reaction wasn't nice. She ignored Hiashi glaring at the foreign nins.

"Hokage-sama, would you kindly explain why are those Kumo nins here?" Hiashi asked calmly, but you can hear the anger in his words.

"I have brought them, since this would also matter to them." She replied calmly.

"What do you mean we're going into another war! We barely survived this one!" Inuzuka Tsume shouted.

"It seems that Uchiha Sasuke joined Akatsuki after killing his brother and attack Kumogakure, kidnapping the Raikage's younger brother." She told them, already feeling the headache.

"These Kumo nins came by their leader to ask Uchiha Sasuke as a S-rank missing nin and be killed on site with giving the information about him. Worse, I have been called on a Five Kage summit by the Raikage. It will on 4 days from now in the Land of Iron." Naru told them, pointing at the 2 Kumo nins.

"Have you decided if Uchiha Sasuke will be named as S-rank missing nin and be killed on site, Hokage-sama? Is it alright for you to give information about him?" Aburame Shibi asked. Everyone knew that they were best friends before he betrayed the village.

"I haven't allowed them yet, but I will have to if he goes overboard. He might have been my best friend as you are thinking right now, but he changed ever since he left the village. He's no longer the same person I knew and I can't cloud my decision just for a friendship and risk my village. I am the leader of Konohagakure. The village comes first and the friendship the second. Just like my father. The village was the first and the family the second." Naru explained. She might've acted like an idiot, but that doesn't mean she was one. She learned how to read people ever since she was young to survive. It was like a second nature to her. When the Kumo nins heard that he was her best friend, they were sorry for her. Listing a best friend as a S-rank missing nin would've hurt a lot.

"I would like to send 1 Inuzuka team and 1 Aburame team that is available to track down their sensei." The Fire shadow told the meeting. The Kumo nins were shocked. Despite that in their current state, they would need all of their ninjas protecting their village, but this leader would waste 2 teams for them.

"Why Hokage-sama? In our current state, we can't afford that at the moment!" Homura shouted.

"Then would you leave your own kin to die in pain just because how they are born? Their teacher and I are families. We share same pain and we carry the same demon kinds! Just because being hunted what we carry… Jiraiya-sensei died to protect me. I've been hunted by them since I was 12. That is why I left for a 3 year trip. To protect the village from Akatsuki and to become strong, so when I comeback, I can protect my village. The first attack was then Uchiha Itachi and his partner came and put Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke into coma till Tsunade baa-chan came. There are only two of us left! Others are already caught and died. Even though they ignored our help, that doesn't mean we should the same! That is how hatred of Cycle is born and I don't want to be the sole reason of it. I don't want to be alone again!" Naru shed some tears, bringing back the old pains. The council was quiet. They knew what she meant. Having no parents love for 12 years, her best friend joining the organization, her god-father killed and her home destroyed. Now they were trying to take the only Jinchuuriki alive other than her. They took everything from her.

"I want 1 Inuzuka team and 1 Aburame team, help tracking their teacher. If we get any traces from them, we might find where their hideout it. Is that clear?" she lowered her head, causing shadows over her eyes. Her voice was small, but loud enough for the council to hear.

"I'll send Hana with her 3 nin dogs, Hashi, and Getsui." Tsume replied.

"I'll send Shino, Shigi, and Shiba." The Aburame Clan head replied. "Shino may be young, but he is good enough to go."

"Fine. Call them. They will leave in 30 minutes in the North gate." She smiled at the Kumo nins. They were grateful what she did for them.

"Then for the Kage summit, who will you take? Only 2 people are allowed to come and accompany you." Yamanaka Inoichi asked.

"I would've brought Kakashi-sensei and Yamato- taichou with me, but things are more complicated and need to choose for the best of the village. Yamato-taichou is needed in the village since he would fasten the building process; Shikaku-san is needed as villages for obvious reasons and Yamanaka-san for the interrogation on Ne at the moment. They might have something important to us. Anko and Ibiki… I would love to take them, but they are the village's best interrogator so I can't also with their personalities… they'll threaten everyone in the summit without knowing themselves" They nodded in agreement. "Konoha 11 is still too young and Akatsuki might already know about the summit. They aren't known for nothing. From Konan, the right hand of the leader of the organization, I learned everything about the Akatsuki's members. Zetsu, he is first-rate on gathering information. So there is a high chance they know about the summit and attack the summit. Since Sasuke joined the organization, it would be a bad idea to bring Sakura with me. She still didn't go over with it yet." She explained.

"Clan heads are needed within the village as in the current state, we need to keep our best shinobis here incase of another invasion. I'll bring Kakashi-sensei with me, the one who'll pose as a Hokage for me I want Shikaku-san to do it. It may troublesome as you might say, but you are the best choice at the moment. With the genius head of yours, I trust the village within your hands. For the other person…" She stopped talking for a moment. "I have no idea." They sweat dropped. 'Still the blonde we know.' They thought. "Any suggestions?" She asked the council.

"I would recommend bringing Neji with you. He may be young, but he is one of the best Hyuga in the current state and his Byakugan is more developed than others. He can see 2 kilometers away and he is a sensor type. With his abilities and Kakashi-san's assassination technique it will be perfect." Hyuga Hiashi recommended his nephew. After the match of Naru vs. Neji, Hiashi taught him everything he could from what they learn in the Main branch.

"Anyone else have other suggestions?" She asked. No one said anything.

"Then it's decided. Neji and Kakashi-sensei will come with me to the summit, while Shikaku-san will be the Hokage while I'm gone. Raise your hand if you object? No one? Good. Meeting adjourned. Hiashi-san, please call Neji and meet me on the roof top of the tower please." Naru became her happy self again and left the meeting, with the 3 Kumo nins following behind. She trusted them that they wouldn't do something funny. She went to the roof top and asked one ANBU to bring Kakashi on the roof top telling him the threat if he didn't. While she was waiting, she took out a brush and a few empty scrolls. She started to draw some Fire seal. "Knowing Itachi, he must've given his Sharingan to Sasuke when he died. He was a very overprotective brother in his own way. Meaning he has Mangekyo Sharingan. Then he would've used Amaterasu. If you see Amaterasu lying around, use this seal to seal it away. It is a black fire, so you'll notice it right away. But once it catches of fire, it will never stop burning. It takes 7 days and nights for the fire to die out." She handed the Fire seals to Samui. "Don't _touch _the fire if you want to live." She emphasized the word 'touch' to make sure her warning went though. "Go and wait on the North gate. The searching party will arrive." The Kumo nins left the Fire shadow. Soon Kakashi arrived, meaning her threat worked. It's been just 5 minutes she ordered the ANBU to bring Kakashi. Neji arrived shortly after..

"Was that necessary Naru?" Her teacher asked, while reading the orange book, not taking his eyes away from it. "Banning Icha Icha books, you are scary like Kushina-san."

"Who's Kushina?" Naru asked. "Your mother. She managed to scare the hell out of you dad. Konoha no Kiiroi Senko scared of his wife when he's not scared of an enemies' army." He chuckled at the memory when his sensei was hiding in his house to get away from Kushina's wrath. "If I didn't you that, wouldn't dare yourself to come for another 3 hours. I know you too well sensei." She simply replied, but laughed with him, thinking about her father scared her mother, who stood bravely when fighting enemies.

"Do you know why you are called here?" she asked the 2 ninjas in front of her in her 'Hokage mode'. They shook their heads.

"In 4 days, there will be a Five Kage summit in the Land of Iron. I am told to bring 2 of my shinobis and I chose you two." She told them and their reactions were funny. Neji was shocked to hear that his uncle recommended him to guard the Hokage in the Five Kage summit, the meeting that wasn't called ever since the Second Great Shinobi War, while Kakashi dropped his book, the book he would always go overprotective mode every time he feels the book is in danger. His eyes were wide and if you see his mask carefully, you can get a shape that his mouth was open like a goldfish. 'Ah… I wish there was a camera here. Those would've been the best Black mail material.(sigh)' She thought and waited a good 5 minutes till they went over the shock, but unfortunately for her sensei, when he saw that he dropped his book, he flipped. It was quite amusing though, to see one of the dangerous shinobis in Konoha reacting like that just out of a book. While for Neji, after he got over the shock, he saw Kakashi hugging the orange book, anime crying saying, "I'm sorry I dropped you. I didn't mean it. Don't cry, I'm here." He kept repeating it, till Naru got annoyed with it and bashed his head down. That got him quiet.

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei, how long does it take to go to the Land of Iron?" Naru asked her teacher once he got up.

"About 2 days." He replied, nursing his new bump on his head.

"Land of Iron? I never heard of it." Neji was looking very confused.

"Land of Iron is a neutral country. They don't have ninjas, but they have samurais. They are equal us shinobis, so don't underestimate them. That would be your greatest downfall." Kakashi replied, answering Neji's question.

"If it takes about 2 days, we'll leave tomorrow morning. 7 am sharp and Kakashi-sensei, if you're late, banning Icha Icha books of Jiraiya-sensei's will be a child's play." She grinned at her teacher like a fox. He shuddered. And muttered something that suspiciously sounded like, "Yep, she got her temper and personality from her mom." But Naru chose to ignore it. "Dismissed." The 2 ninjas disappeared, leaving Naru alone on the roof top. She looked up and whispered, "Tou-san, Jiraiya-sensei, Kaa-san, I hope your happy up there. I finally got my dream. The village acknowledged me and made as their leader." She shed few tears, but she went to her happy self. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, make sure you beat up Ero-sennin for peaking in the hot springs, since Tsunade baa-chan isn't there. Tou-san, I completed the technique you couldn't! I'm that great! Kaa-san, make sure you put Tou-san and Ero-sennin in place! I heard that you managed to scare the hell out of Tou-san." This time Naru shouted to the sky. She didn't care if anyone heard it. It felt better. It felt good to say something she kept in for a long time. After she shouted, she got a response of a warm wind towards her. It surrounded her for a moment, but left as it came. She smiled when she felt the wind around her. As soon as the wind left, she heard from a shout from a room under her. When she looked down, she saw her Kage bunshins pissed off by the fact that they had to do the paperwork, but not her. She just grinned at them and dismissed them. She felt kind of woozy getting the memories, but went over with it fast. When she went to her office, she noted that all the paperwork was done. She saw outside view through the window; the sun was already on the horizon, giving out a bright red-orange light, with light blue sky in the back ground. The day was almost done and the moment she stood up, Shizune came in with another batch of paperwork. She groaned when she saw it. She looked at her sister figure with **puppy eye no jutsu** to get away, but she didn't wave at all. Giving a defeated sigh, she sat down and started finishing the paperwork. She wouldn't dare to use her Kage bunshins when she saw them very pissed and she doubted that they wanted to do it again. 'This is going to be a long night.' She thought finishing her paperwork.

**(The next day, 6:50am)**

All shinobis and civilians were gathered at the entrance of the village. They heard about the Five Kage summit. Namikaze Uzumaki Naru, Rokudaime Hokage with her 2 bodyguards; Hatake Kakashi and Hyuga Neji were waving back to the village. They had their supply inside a containment scroll, so it wouldn't hinder them at all, when attacked. They all dressed normally, except for Naru, who wore the Hokage hat. Gai and Lee were looking at them with youth shining brightly in their eyes.

They were shouting, 'Make us proud Kakashi-san!' 'Protect Hokage-sama with your life!' 'Come back safe!' 'You are the village's hope Kakashi-san, Neji-san!' something like that.

"Kakashi my eternal rival! I shall challenge you when you come back a spar!" Gai shouted at his eternal rival, who was reading his orange book, giggling often.

"Hm? You say anything Gai?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"Damn your hip and cool attitude! Gahh! Kakashi! You make me so mad! Why do you have to act so cool?" Gai shouted at him, but he didn't really listen to it at all. When he noted that his eternal rival wasn't listening, in his eyes, fire of youth lit up. People seeing this, they scooted away from the Green beast.

For Neji, he was talking with Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, and Hinata-sama I shall take my leave now." He bowed slightly to the 3 Hyugas in front of him. Even though they might be cousins and uncle, they were from the Main family, while he was only from the branch family. Those were the huge difference.

"N-Neji nii-san, t-take care." Hinata stuttered.

"Protect Hokage-sama with your life. The moment you were told to accompany her, her life has been in your hands. Make our village and our Clan proud." Hiashi told to his nephew with pride in his voice. "Your father will be proud of you." Neji slightly smiled at it. "Yes… He'll be proud."

"You better come back soon. You still not done teaching me yet and I'm not gonna get any excuse that you died there, because if you do, I'll bring you back myself and kill you again in the most painful way ever." Hanabi threatened him, glaring at his head, trying to make a hole. She would never admit that she would miss him while he's gone or he was a good sparring partner and a teacher. She had a pride to take care of.

Neji chuckled slightly when he heard Hanabi threatening him. It wasn't scary. Through years, people around him managed to soft him up. He would smile and laugh more. He was grateful to it. Thanks to one blondie.

"Okay everyone! I'm gonna leave! Take care of the village while I'm gone! Shikaku-san, don't you dare go lazy on the job! You do, then I'll come back and be more troublesome than your wife! Believe it!" She shouted at the crowd and threatened Shikaku. The crowd laughed when she said 'I'll come back and be more troublesome than your wife!' to the lazy Clan head. He muttered 'troublesome', but didn't dare to go against it. She had a habit to make sure she completed what she promised, no matter what the cost is. If she says that she'll be more troublesome than his wife, he was sure she would do it when she comes back, if he didn't do the job properly. He already could feel the headache coming and his friends teasing him.

Sharing the last wave, the group turned back and left the village.

**(With Suna)**

"You're late, Kankuro!" His sister, Temari shouted as she saw him coming.

"It took me a while to figure out this new trick!" Kankuro argued back.

"Be careful Kazekage-sama. Kankuro, Temari, take a good care of him." One of the elder told the two siblings.

"We will." Temari replied confidently.

"It's not like Garra needs bodyguards." Kankuro muttered.

"Let's go." Garra told his two older siblings.

**(With Iwa)**

"Kurozuchi, Akazuchi, take a good care of him!' 'Tsuchikage-sama, Show those other Kages what you've got!' They were shouting at the group. One was an old man with the Kage hat on, with one big boned boy and a thin girl.

"It's a pain going to a meeting at my age." The kage mumbled, massaging his painful back.

"You youngsters don't understand what it's like when your hips are a virtual time bomb!" He scolded them, but they didn't care.

"How about retiring then, gramps? You can't rely on your former glory forever." The young girl, Kurozuchi asked.

"Ahahah! I'll take your luggage, Tsuchikage-sama!" Said the big boned boy.

"Don't touch, Akazuchi! I don't need your help!" The old man shouted.

The moment he carried his luggage.

(Crack) "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! My hips!" He shouted.

"What do you say? Should you send someone else in your place?" The girl asked playfully.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Who do thing I am? I am the Tsuchikage and the great fearsome leader of Iwagakure!" He didn't budge at all. Such a stubborn old man.

"Oof! I'll carry my own luggage!" The Tsuchikage tried once again to carry his luggage.

"Good grief… What a stubborn old man…" the girl sighed.

"All right. Carry you own luggage then. Let's go." The big boned boy then carried the Tsuchikage on his luggage.

**(In Kiri)**

"Take a good care of Mizukage. Make sure nothing goes wrong." One of the shinobi told the guards.

"I know." One of the guard replied.

The old man, handed the kage hat to the Mizukage.

"Thank you…" She told when she got the hat.

"Sir… I swear on my name as Mizukage that I will fulfill my duty." She told her people.

"Hohoho… As one of the Seven Great Ninjas, you must protect the Mizukage." The old man told the young boy.

"I… I think… I'll be fine…. Probably." The boy replied weakly.

"Have faith in yourself. You are strong." The Mizukage encouraged the boy.

"That's why you were chosen to guard me… Ok, Chojiro?"

"Uh… Yeah… I'll try my best. I hope…" The boy still weakly replied. 'She's so kind.'

"All you need to say is 'Yes, Ma'am'! No one want to hear your waffling. You kids today. Just be a man." The eye patch man scolded the boy.

'A man…' The Mizukage thought.

"Ao… Enough with your lecture. You need to hurry or you'll be late for the meeting!" One of the shinobi scolded Ao.

'Need a man?' the Mizukage thought.

"I'm just giving the kid advice. When I was his age-" Ao didn't continue when the Mizukage whispered something to him.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." She said it too sweetly.

'Huh…?' Ao was too stunned to react.

"Come on, Chojiro, Ao,… Let's go." She waved back at the villagers for the last time.

'I'll protect her beautiful smile! …If I can.' Chojiro thought.

**(With Kumo)**

"Still no news from Samui's team?" The Raikage asked his secretary.

"No, but I think we should hear from them soon. Besides, Samui knows the route to the meeting place. You'll probably meet up with her or at least intercept the message on the road" His secretary replied.

"All right, good enough! It's time for me to go!" The Raikage shouted, stumping his foot down. Then his two guards appeared beside him. "Yes, sir!"

The Raikage broke out from the window of the his office.

"(sigh) …Not again." The chocolate brown boy sighed.

"Let's go Darui." The Other guard called his friend.

"Nah… I think I'll use the door. I'll catch up with you soon enough…" Darui scratched his head with his left looking at the mess caused by their leader.

**(With Naru)**

It's been 5 hours since they left their home, running in a steady speed. Though it wasn't long, Neji caught something with his Byakugan.

"Hokage-sama. There is 30 nin 200 meters ahead and 10 from behind heading towards us in high speed.' Neji informed. Just then 10 nins wearing a mask attacked the group. Kakashi activated his Raikiri and Neji into his Jyuuken stance. Less than 2 minutes, 8 nins were dead, while 2 were alive. The Hokage went towards the living nin.

"Why did you attack us?" She asked.

"Don't act all innocent! You know why! You attacked our village with now reason and massacred our village, DANZO!" The alive nin shouted at the Hokage.

"… Are you deaf? Do I sound like that old filthy coot?" She asked them feeling insulted. She took away her hat, showing her face to the nin.

"Y-You aren't Danzo. Where is he?" The nin was now confused and slightly afraid.

"Danzo is already dead. I'm the new Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naru. Don't you dare compare with that wrinkled flesh." She glared at him.

The nin didn't answer back. He was too shock to.

"Kakashi, know anything about them?" She asked her teacher.

"They are the remnants of the Hanya assassin from the Land of Wood we exterminated. From the point they were confused you as Danzo, it seemed that he attacked Land of Wood and killed everyone there." Kakashi summarized shortly. He knew that she wouldn't want to have any history lessons at the moment.

"Okay. That's all I need. Let's go. We don't need to kill anyone anymore." Like that Naru turned away.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" The Hanya assassin shouted at her.

"Do you want me to?" She asked him looking bored.

"…"

"I don't kill, unless I have to. If I kill for fun, I'm no different from that old bat. I promised my sensei I won't do that. Signal your group up ahead and tell them not to attack me. If they do, I have no choice but to kill. I don't like killing." She told him sadly.

After a few moments of silence, the Hanya assassin took out something and shoot it to the sky. Fast enough, the group ahead came.

"What is the meaning of this?" The leader of the group asked.

"She isn't Danzo. They never knew about it. She's different. She let me go, even though I tried to kill her." The nin told the assassin.

"I don't care! They killed our families. They deserve to die!" The leader shouted, not noticing that the Hokage and her 2 bodyguards were still there.

Suddenly, with a yellow flash, Naru appeared behind the leader with her three-pronged kunai at his neck.

"This is why I hate killing. Killing only brings sadness, which brings hate that turns into hatred, making revenge. You take revenge, my village won't stop until every one of you are dead and no more on the land. So I don't kill people, even though they are my enemies, I always give them a second chance. Like your comrade here, I gave him a second chance. To Signal and pull off your assassination on me or kill every one of you. He did that to save your asses. Leave now, I will not tell anyone in my village about this and leave you in peace, or attack me and die. Your choice." She stood behind the leader with her kunai his throat.

"I… I'll leave now." With that, Naru took away her kunai and landed reappeared with her bodyguards.

"Good choice. I'm sorry for your lose." She jumped through the trees, with Kakashi and stunned Neji just behind her.

"Kakashi-san, is that Naru?" Neji didn't know what do say.

"It seems that Jiraiya-sama, rubbed off her too much." He chuckled slightly.

**(With Akatsuki)**

Sasuke and his team were running towards Konoha, till he suddenly stopped when a orange mask appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey… Sasuke." The orange mask man greeted the Uchiha.

"Shit! Bad timing." Suigetsu said as he saw the masked man.

"…How did you know where I was?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't underestimate me. It's within my powers." Madara replied.

"… What do you want now? Taka is no longer a part of Akatsuki. We have no further use for you." Sasuke replied calmly.

"I said that I'll kill you if you betrayed Akatsuki and you broke your promise to me." Madara sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was confused.

"The eight-tailed beast."

"But we found the eight tailed beast and brought him to you!" Karin argued.

"It was a fake. In other words, you failed." Madara answered.

Team Taka was shocked and confused.

"The eight tailed beast pulled one over on you. I'm really disappointed in you guys." Madara glared at them with his Sharingan.

'When…'

Then Sasuke remembered when he the beast in half. 'Or was that it…?'

"So what do you want us to do about it? It is not our business anymore!" Suigetsu shouted at Madara.

"No… You'll finish your last job as part of Akatsuki. But I don't care about him anymore… I have something else I want you to do." Madara didn't budge a bit.

"What if I said no…?" Sasuke asked.

"Then you'll have to fight me to get to Konoha. I won't let you pass." Madara simply answered.

"I'll force my way through..." Sasuke activated Chidori on his left hand.

Madara was slightly stunned seeing a sudden movement from Sasuke.

As Sasuke stabbed Madara, he just passed though. No blood. It was like Sasuke went through a thin air.

"It is a little too late to go to Konoha now…" Madara told Sasuke as he went through him.

'I just went through him… Just like before… What the hell are his powers?' Sasuke thought.

"Your goal is futile now… too bad."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Konohagakure no longer exists." Madara explained.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked the mask man.

Beside Madara, someone came up. "I'll explain."

"Who's that?" Karin shouted.

"Calm down… He's with me." Madara told the girl.

"So… Who's the new Hokage?" Madara asked the plant man curiously,

"It's the Kyuubi kid." Zetsu replied.

"Huh? I thought it would be Danzo though." Madara said to Zetsu.

"She somehow managed to stop Danzo and killed him. She also found out about the truth of the Uchiha massacre." The plant told him. He didn't care about the killing intent coming from the Uchiha kid.

"So… Uzumaki Naru is the new Hokage… Things got more interesting." Madara laughed evilly.

"Actually, it's _Namikaze _Uzumaki Naru. She's the legacy of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." Zetsu corrected him. Team Taka was shocked.

Madara choked on his saliva.

"It was her? I thought their kid was a boy!" Madara shouted. He never liked getting things wrong.

"Nope. Always was a girl. They managed to trick you." Zetsu told him.

"No wonder I couldn't find the Kyuubi kid…" The old Uchiha mumbled.

"What do you mean; Naru is the legacy of Yondaime?" Sasuke asked.

"You just said it. She's the daughter of Konoha no Kiiroi Senko and Akai Shini." Madara told him.

"What about Konoha? What do you mean it's gone?" Karin asked.

"I sent one of my minions, Pein. He destroyed Konoha before you can." Madara didn't really care anything about Sasuke's ambition.

"But, before he could fully destroy it, the Kyuubi kid defeated Pein alone." Zetsu told the team and Madara.

"He also used this technique to bring back the dead, because of the he's dead now. So Konan isn't coming back now." The plant said.

"That technique was for me… How dare Pein go against me." The Uchiha elder growled.

"But you made so much commotion; the Five Kages began to move. They are holding a meeting." Madara said to Team Taka.

"I'll explain the rest. In 4 days, they will meet in the Land of Iron, the neutral country. All 5 Kages will be there, with two guards each. The place is guarded is not guarded with ninjas, but samurais. They are strong as us shinobis in their own way. Don't underestimate them." Zetsu explained.

"So you and your group are gonna go there. Kill the Kages if you want or can, but I want the Jinchuuriki. I can't be all cautious because of the mess you made. I have to my plan fast, but since you failed to catch the Hachibi (Eight tailed), you are gonna go and get the Kyuubi." Madara ordered the team.

"So that Naru… defeated Pain by herself?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes. She's now strongest person in the village and may be stronger than Sasuke." Zetsu said.

"I don't care about that… But the 5 Kages are gonna be a problem. Since Naru is one of them, this'll make things easier." Sasuke snorted. "We'll go and kill the Kages. Our plans changed. Since Naru Killed Danzo, I'll kill her." Sasuke said it coldly.

"but sadly, you can't kill her since, I'm gonna need her demon inside her. You can kill her after then… If she survives." The old Uchiha told the young Uchiha.

"…So where's the meeting?" Karin asked.

"Zetsu."

"I'll lead you." The Zetsu opened of fly trap looking thing. He was half dark and half white. He divided in half and the white Zetsu left off. "Follow me." Like that, Team Taka followed behind.

"Can we trust him?" Karin asked Sasuke.

"If he tried something funny, I'll just kill him using Amaterasu." Sasuke replied easily.

**(Land of Iron)**

The meeting was going to be on tomorrow. The leader of the country, Mifune. Waiting outside the door of the country. Soon they saw three figures coming. Soon they were identified as the Kazekage and his bodyguards.

"We have been waiting for you Kazekage. I am the leader of the Land of Ion. My name is Mifune." The leader introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I am Garra, the Kazekage." Garra introduced himself to the leader of the Land or Iron.

"Ohh, it's cold… the weathers exactly opposite of the Land of Wind." Kankuro stuttered.

"Please come in… I'll have some tea set out for you." Mifune, showed the way inside and the Kazekage and his guards followed in.

Only a few hours later, another three figures showed up. It was the Mizukage and Raikage with their guards.

"Mizukage welcome to Land of Iron. My name is Mifune and the leader of this country. Kazekage came few hours ago. Please come in till the rest comes. I'll have tea set out for you." The leader ordered one samurai to lead the way inside. The group followed in.

**(With Raikage)**

While the Raikage and his bodyguards were going to the meeting, they met Samui's group, with six Konoha ninjas with them.

"We have returned from Konohagakure Raikage-sama." Samui reported the leader.

"What did the Hokage say?" The Raikage asked.

"They have a new Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naru. She didn't give us any information or allowed us to kill Uchiha Sasuke." Samui answered. The Raikage flinched hearing 'Namikaze', but no one noticed it. He got himself together and was angry when he heard the news.

"WHAT!" The Raikage was enraged.

"But she said that it might change, if he goes too far. Also we found out that their leader is also a Jinchuuriki and knows a lot about Akatsuki. She fought with most of the members and survived. She said that due to their shortage of their members, it would take a long time, since it was told that with their full members it took them 3 days. Since now their numbers decreased a lot, it is either they didn't do the extraction or still doing it. We have the time to stop it. The Hokage understands the Jinchuurikis and said that they are her family. She knows their pain, so she sent 2 tracking teams to help us, even at the state of her village. Her village nearly gone. When we first arrived we didn't recognized it. We found out it was Konoha when we the Hokage monument. Over half of the village was gone and destroyed. She didn't care even though we didn't help them when they were attacked. She didn't revenged us for not helping when they sent for help. She just wanted to help us. She went against her council and sent the teams." Samui told the Raikage what happened in the meeting.

The Raikage didn't know what do say. It was true they didn't help in the war between Akatsuki and Konoha. They hated Konoha and knew how dangerous Akatsuki was. Even they sent permission to kill Sasuke; he thought they would ignore it, as how they ignored them. But he was wrong. The Hokage sent 2 tracking teams to help his younger brother even in the state of her own village. He was truly grateful to the leader of Konohagakure.

"I see… I'll meet the Hokage myself. You go and find anything about Akatsuki's hideout and about my brother." The Raikage ordered and left with his guards in full speed to the Land of Iron.

"You heard the orders. Let's get moving." Samui ordered the tracking team and her team.

"I'll show you the site where he was attacked." She took the lead with her team and left off with the tracking team just behind.

**(Land of Iron)**

It was already night. The Hokage and her bodyguards arrived 2 hours ago. They only needed the Raikage. Soon one of the Samurai caught sight of a small light. It revealed to be the Raikage and his guards. One of them was holding a lamp. They soon arrived.

"I'm sorry of our group's lateness. We we're held up on something while coming." Darui apologized.

"No need to. The meeting will be held up tomorrow, so you are not late. Welcome to the Land of Iron. My name is Mifune and I'm the leader of this country. Please come in." Mifune lead the group inside. Since it was the last group, Mifune lead the group by himself.

"Is the Hokage here?" The Raikage asked Mifune.

"Yes. She's will be on the next door of your room and your group. Follow me." The leader lead through the halls, until there were 5 rooms with their representative kanji on it. There were '電', '水', '土', '火' and '風' on the door. Finding the room with '電', he opened it. It was like a mini house. It was separated into 3 rooms, 1 kitchen 2 bathrooms and 1 living room with a large table, enough for 8 people to eat, and two sofas.

"Please make yourself home." Mifune told the group.

"Can you tell me anything about the Hokage?" The Raikage suddenly asked.

"Why?" Mifune suspiciously asked the Cloud shadow.

"I was told they had a new Hokage. I wasn't told until I met my other group while coming." The Raikage said.

"Well… you can say that she is very energetic and always happy. She's very young, about 16 years old. It seems that she is a very good friend of Kazekage. She's friendly to everyone and always opens to others." Mifune told the leader.

"Happy you say?" The Raikage was confused.

"Yes." Mifune didn't understand.

"Did you know that their country was attacked and was nearly destroyed?" The Raikage asked. When he asked, the leader of Land of Iron was shocked.

"No… I wasn't aware of it…" Mifune replied slowly.

"Thank you, that's all I need to know. I'm gonna see the Hokage." The Raikage said. Then he saw Mifune tense.

"I'm only going to go and talk. She earned my respect." The Raikage simply replied and went out of the room with his guards. Going to the next door, where it had '火' and knocked.

The door was opened, no other than Hatake Kakashi. When he saw the Raikage, he narrowed his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is it?" A blonde girl came out from the bathroom, wearing a bath robe, drying her hair.

His guards blushed, but hid it away, before the girl or Kakashi saw it.

"Raikage-sama, what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked with his eyes slightly narrowed. He still didn't forget about incident that took away Neji's father.

"I came here to talk with the Hokage. Not to fight." The Raikage simply replied.

"Well then why don't you three come in? I'll be right back." The blonde girl allowed it and Kakashi moved away from the door. The guards and the Raikage were shocked. 'She's the Hokage? Mifune wasn't joking when he said she was young.' The girl went to her room and came back wearing to same thing she wore, except for the coat. Their room was just the same as theirs.

"So what ya wanna talk about Raikage-san?" Naru asked happily, sitting on the table and the Raikage at the other side.

"I came here because you earned my respect." Naru didn't understand at all.

"How…? What did I do?" Naru asked. The guards were trying to hide their laughing by coughing. Same with Neji and Kakashi. 'She can be so dense.'

"Then how come are you happy when your village was attacked?" The Raikage asked. Kakashi and Neji were glaring at the Raikage when they heard it.

"What would be being sad? It only hurts you more. At least being happy is better than being sad. What has happened is already a past and nothing can change the past." Naru replied softly.

"Why did you send 2 tracking teams to search for my younger brother then?" The leader of Kumo asked.

"That's what families do. Helping each other when they are in danger. We might not be connected by blood, but we shared the same pain and childhood. Being hated by in the village. Treated as an outcast and known as nobody. But we endured it and now we are loved by our country like your brother. I never told anyone about this, including Sandaime, but I'll tell you since you're his brother so you have the right to know." Naru told the Raikage.

"I was born as an orphan. I had no one take care of me and ever since I was born, I was treated like trash by the village, but I still loved them. I couldn't hate it. It was the village I was born in. Though when I turned five years old, I was kicked out from the orphanage. The Third Hokage came and visited me ever since then after he bought me an apartment to live in. Every year, on October 10, there would be a mob and chasing me around. Most of them were drunken chunins and civilians. When I was caught they would start attacking me. To them, I was the Demon fox that killed their beloved Yondaime. So I needed to die in the most painful way ever. I never told this, but Sandaime Hokage found out about it, so he ordered 5 ANBUs to watch me since then. I knew they were there, but I never told them. If I did, they would attack me harsher, saying I brainwashed their leader and made it to my pawn. I was frequently attacked by assassins. By the age of 7, I had 149 assassination attempts and failed 149 times. I always arrived in the hospital at least 4 times a week. I never told this to Sandaime about the assassination, because if he found out it was the villager's doing then he would be harsher on the villagers. It wasn't their fault. They needed to something as their scapegoat and that was me. I gladly accepted it, if it helped the villagers even though it was putting me on death's door everyday. I would do anything to help the villagers. I hid my true self away from the villagers and only Sandaime knew about my mask. When I became joined the academy at 9 years old to become a ninja to protect my village, the academy teachers sabotaged my teachings but I didn't say anything. Sandaime knew this would happen, so he always helped with my learning. I failed the academy exam 2 times on purpose for the sake of the village. But if I failed it the third time, I couldn't become a ninja, so I did my best. But somehow one of the academy teacher did something to my control, so I failed. That time I was sad. I thought I couldn't protect the village anymore, till one teacher came to me and tricked me. I knew it was a trap, but I followed it because I don't like traitors in the village I will protect. I was told to steal the Forbidden scroll and learn one technique till the teacher comes. In the scroll, I could learn Kage bunshin because the teacher came. But it was a different teacher. It was the teacher that treated me as equal. Then the traitor suddenly came and attacked me, but before I could move, the teacher used himself as a shield for me and protected me from the attack. Seeing his plan failed, he tired attacking my physiologically. The traitor broke the law and told me about the Kyuubi and said that I killed the Yondaime and the villagers 15 years ago. I always knew about the Kyuubi as long as I can remember. I didn't tell this to Sandaime because I was afraid that he would treat me the same as the villagers. From then being protect my teacher with his life, I dreamt of being a Hokage to protect everyone and sacrifice for them." Naru summarized her life into 30 minutes.

Neji, Kakashi, the 2 Kumo guards and the Raikage didn't know what do say. All through that pain, she could still smile and would sacrifice for the village that hurt her physically and mentally ever since she was born.

"I know the pain every Jinchuuriki goes through. The loneliness, glares, always seeing the dark side of the country. I didn't want them to just die over what they had no control over. I didn't want dying regrets, pain of loneliness, hatred and betrayed. That's why I helped your brother. The rest are all caught by the Akatsuki that's why I'm sent 2 teams for your brother." Naru explained. Her face was sad bringing up those painful memories, but seeing other people's sad faces, she smiled energetically again. She didn't want them sad just because of her.

"Anyway, enough with the sad story telling. It's almost dinner, so you wanna join us? More people there are the better it is." She grinned like an idiot. Seeing this, Kakashi just shook his head and laughed.

"You're definitely, sensei's and Kushina-san's daughter." He laughed.

"Not answering? Well, then I'll take as a yes!" Naru sped to the kitchen and started cooking.

The Raikage, the Kumo nins and Neji didn't know how to react.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it soon. She's a bipolar. Her mother was like that." Kakashi said to the stunned group.

"Since, my Hokage said that you'll be staying for dinner, why don't make your self feel homey here till then." Kakashi just sat on the chair Naru was sitting waiting.

"Uh… Can't we say no right now?" The white Kumo nin asked.

"Too late, once she makes up a mind, you can't do anything about it. Don't worry, she's a good cook." Kakashi answered.

"…She's been though all that? That's enough for a normal person to go insane." Darui murmured.

"But she isn't normal. Back in the our village, she is know as Konoha's number one most unpredictable, knuckle head prankster ninja." Kakashi said.

"Why a prankster?" The Raikage asked.

"When she was 12, she painted on the Hokage's monument with paint and made an anti-pervert technique which is a solid transformation." Kakashi replied. The Raikage group was stunned. "Let's also don't forget that she somehow painted all ANBU masks baby pink with blue flowers. I still don't know how she did that." Kakashi murmured that last sentence, but everyone in the room heard it, except for Naru, who was cooking in the Kitchen. The spy in the room, nearly laughed at it, but held it together.

"W-Wow… She had the guts to do that?" The Darui asked.

"Yep and she managed to escape 4 ANBUs and 8 Jounins that time, but was caught by a chunin, Umino Iruka, the teacher that treated Naru fairly for painting the monument and for the masks, 20 ANBUs were chasing her for 5 hours with their newly painted masks on, but still couldn't catch her, so they gave up." Kakashi laughed at the memory. He saw Naru covered in paint, running away from the ANBUs and the Jounins and 20 ANBUs wearing pink masks with blue flowers chasing her.

"Is that even possible?" Neji asked, unable to imagine.

"She's not known for being unpredictable for nothing, Neji. Though I'll warn you, when she is in the pranking mode, she spares no prisoners. Remember that. If you see her in her pranking mode, run away. It'll save you one day." Kakashi warned Neji. Neji shuddered. "I still have the pictures of the ANBUs. Wanna see? I kept them for black mailing them later." Kakashi took out some pictures from his pouch. He showed them the ANBUs with pink masks and baby blue flowers. They were even throwing kunais and shuikens at her and yet they missed, unable to catch her. 'I bet she didn't notice them.' The group started laughing. The 2 Kumo guards holding their sides and Neji gasping for breaths. The Raikage was chuckling and shaking his head at the same time. 20 Konoha ANBUs owned by a 12 year old girl who is still in Academy. Their pride must've hurt a lot. It was too funny.

"Thanks for waiting! Dinner's ready!" 5 Naru came from the kitchen, each carrying a dish.

Five Naru carried a tray with fried noodles with vegetables, miso soup, a fish and a bowl of rice. She laid them in front of every people and popped out of existence. Then Naru brought hers and sat beside Neji.

"Ittadakimasu!" Naru and the others said it. After that they all started eating.

"Your cooking skills got better Naru." Commented Kakashi. "It was heaven when your mom came. Minato-sensei didn't know how do cook at all." Kakashi shuddered thinking the day he tried Minato-sensei's food. "It was hell that time. He nearly burnt his kitchen 3 times." Naru laughed at it.

They didn't notice someone was spying on them, but soon left before getting noticed.

**(With Sasuke)**

Team Taka arrived as the group from Konoha arrived. They followed a samurai to their resting place. Sasuke knew ho she looked, so it didn't matter. They hid away in an area where the samurai didn't look. Zetsu was gone saying he's gonna gather information. So team Taka stayed low for few hours.

Suigetsu was twitching every 5 minutes, Juugo talking with some winter birds, Karin staring at Sasuke and Sasuke ignoring everyone. Later Zetsu appeared, slightly laughing.

"What are you laughing for?" Suigetsu asked slightly pissed off due to the fact that he has to stay still and can't fight.

"Just gathering some interest and funny facts. Including the Rokudaime's past, that no one knew until now, including the Sandaime." Zetsu looked at Sasuke secretly, noting his reaction. Hearing 'Naru' Sasuke activated his Sharingan towards Zetsu and grabbed him by his throat.

"Tell me everything about her." Sasuke growled at the half plant man.

Zetsu who was laughing inside, told what he heard about Naru. The assassination attempts, mobs always attacking her on her birthday, knew about the Kyuubi for a long time and becoming the village's scapegoat on purpose. Sasuke and his group was unable to react what they heard. They all knew Jinchuurikis life was hard, but they didn't expect what they heard about Naru.

"She's still sane?" Suigetsu asked. "She's still very sane." Zetsu replied.

"Anyway, should I tell you about her pranking when she was 12? It's very funny." Zetsu asked Taka.

Before, Sasuke managed to answer back, Suigetsu said, "She's prankster! Tell me everything!" Suigetsu must've been really bored.

"Well, first she painted the Hokage monument. She managed to get away from 4 ANBUs and 8 Jounins, but somehow was caught by a chunin." "Is that even possible?" Suigetsu asked. It was on the same thought in Karin, Juugo and Sasuke. He knew she pranked every time the chance she could get, but he could never find out what she did.

"She painted 20 ANBUs mask with baby pink with baby blue flowers. Don't ask me how she did that. Ran for 5 hours nonstop escaping from 20 angry ANBUs, who's been throwing kunais and shuikens at her, but I doubt she noticed it." Zetsu told the group, closing his eyes for a moment, pretending to think. When he opened them, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were covering their mouth, not letting their laughs escape, while Sasuke's mouth was twitching. "She stills live up for her name then." Sasuke mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked,

"In Konoha, she's known as Konoha's number one unpredictable, knucklehead prankster ninja." Zetsu replied instead of Sasuke.

"Nice." Suigetsu grinned.

"Anyway, rest now. They're gonna have the meeting in the morning, so don't waste any Chakra. See ya." Zetsu merged with the wall and disappeared.

"I wanna meet that girl now." Suigetsu grinned, but Karin hit his head.

"She's a Hokage you idiot!" Karin semi-shouted at the water boy.

"You two shut up and sleep." Sasuke glared at them with his famous Uchiha glare. They stayed quiet.

**(With Naru)**

"That was fun! Don't you guys think?" Naru asked the guards.

"It was rather interesting." Darui replied thinking.

"How?" Naru asked.

"When I heard you were the Hokage, I thought you would be all strict and scary person. But you're different." He scratched his back sheepishly.

"Hee hee. Good to hear that. Acting all strict and scary isn't my type. Too boring, anyway see ya tomorrow in the meeting" She waved as the Kumo nin went back to his room.

When he left, she went back to her room, she got her hat and her coat. She left a note, saying '_Visiting Gaara's. When you ask, say 'Hokage-sama'. You'll find out soon -Naru-'._ She hid her hair in the hat and went outside, looking for the room, where Garra was staying. Not long, she found a room with '風' on the door. Knowing it was the right one, she knocked. The door opened, revealing Kankuro brushing his teeth. When he saw the Hokage, he freaked out. Naru, using her deep voice, almost making her voice unrecognizable, she asked, "Can I talk to Kazekage-sama for a moment please?" Kankuro nodded and left the Hokage in to the room. "Kankuro, who's on the door?" Temari came out from the bathroom, drying her hair, wearing a bathrobe. She saw the Hokage. She slightly jumped. The Hokage was different. "Can I talk to Kazekage-sama please?" The Hokage asked. Temari quickly nodded and showed the room. Naru knocked and went in when she heard. "Come in.".

When she went in, the two siblings released their breaths that they'd been holding.

**(In Gaara's room)**

"Kazekage-sama." Naru bowed slightly, showing respect.

"…Naru, what are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Eh… You already found out? That's no fun at all…" Naru took off her hat, her hidden hair falling and her face pouting.

"I may have lost Shukaku, but I still can feel the demon's presence Naru. You can't fool me that easily… So you became the Hokage? Good for you." Gaara congratulated his friend.

"Yeah… But Tsunade baa-chan went into coma. I have no idea when she will wake up.(sigh)" Naru told her friend, but she went hyper.

"But, can you address me as 'Hokage-sama', till your siblings find out it's me? I want to see their reaction." Naru grinned like an idiot, but seeing Gaara's eyebrow twitch she knew that he would allow it.

"Okay then _Hokage-sama_. Why don't we go outside in the living room and talk?" Gaara suggested.

"Of course _Kazekage-sama_." Naru put up her hair again, hiding in her hat, she went outside with Gaara.

The two siblings saw the Hokage and his youngest brother coming out and went to the living room. They followed them.

"Kazekage-sama, it is an honor to meet you. I am the Rokudaime Hokage. My name is a secret, but you'll find out tomorrow in the meeting." The Rokudaime Hokage introduced, sitting on a sofa, while Gaara sat opposite from him.

"Rokudaime Hokage? What happened to Tsunade-sama?" Gaara asked, with his fake worrying and confused expression on. 'I'm so good.' He was laughing in the inside.

"Tsunade-sama had been unable to continue her job after a war in Konoha." The Hokage replied 'sadly'.

"I'm sorry to hear about Tsunade-sama and what do you mean a war in Konoha?" Garra asked curiously.

"The Akatsuki's leader attacked us. Over half of the village was destroyed, but thanks to our hero, Naru, we won the war." The Hokage replied.

"Naru? You mean Uzumaki Naru?" Kankuro asked suddenly. Knowing what he just said, his sister hit him on the head.

"Oh? You are?" the Hokage asked.

"I'm Temari and his idiot is my brother Kankuro. We are the guards of the Kazekage." Temari answered.

"Nice to meet you Temari-san, Kankuro-san. Why don't you sit down with us?" Naru asked the siblings. Then the siblings sat beside Gaara.

"I don't want to be rude, but are you siblings? You three look so similar to each other." The Hokage commented on their looks.

"Yes, they are my big brother and my big sister, Hokage-sama." Gaara answered calmly.

"Oh that's nice. Having your siblings as you guard is nice isn't it? You feel more protected don't you?" Rokudaime asked. Before Gaara could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Temari left to get the door. When she opened, she saw Hyuga Neji standing on the door.

"Is Hokage-sama there?" Neji asked the sand sibling.

"Yes, she's in here. Why don't you come in?" Temari invited the Hyuga in, when he came in, he saw his Hokage talking with the Kazekage.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you must come back now. You have a meeting tomorrow in the morning and the time is already 23:00. You must go and sleep now." Neji told his Hokage, acting like a mother hen.

"Yes, yes. (sigh) It seems that I must go now. Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, see you tomorrow in the meeting." The Hokage stood up and left with Neji.

"Gaara you heard that. It's time for you to sleep. Even though you may be the Kazekage, you are still my youngest brother. So and sleep now." Now with Temari in her mother hen mode, Gaara obeyed. He learned it in the hard way, not to disobey her when's she's in her mother hen mode.

"Good night." Gaara went to his room and closed the door. Seeing that, Temari and Kankuro went to their room.

**(With Naru)**

Then Neji and Naru came back to their room, Naru burst out laughing. For Neji thanks the rooms were sound proofed, no one heard her laugh. No one wanted to anyway at this time.

"Did you see how much Temari and Kankuro were tensed? They didn't recognize me." Naru was having a fit of laughter. Kakashi came out from his room, to check why Naru was laughing, but seeing the hat and the coat, his got most of it.

"Did you go to Kazekage's room and scared the hell out his guards? Let me guess, they were Gaara's siblings." Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, they didn't know it was me. Tomorrow in the meeting, when they see my face, their face will be priceless!" Naru went into another fit of laughter.

"I knew something like this would happen, so count your self lucky Naru. I brought a camera with me." Kakashi joined Naru's evil plan of scaring the hell out the sand siblings.

"What am I going to do with you lots?" Neji sighed.

"Anyway, Naru, go and sleep. The meeting is in the morning and it's nearly midnight." The Hyuga scolded the Fire shadow.

"Yes _mom_." She earned a new bump on her head and went to the room and changed into her pajamas. She lied down on the bed, falling asleep right away.

**(Naru's mindscape)**

(Kyuubi wasn't stuck in Kushina)

"**So the all mighty **_**Hokage-sama **_**decided to come and visit me?**" The fox saw Naru appearing in front of him.

"Shut up fur ball. I came here for a deal!" Naru shouted at the Demon Fox.

"**What deal?**" The Demon lord asked.

"I give a part of freedom, if you let me use our Chakra own my will." Naru said to the Kyuubi.

"**That is too much you ask for. Give me a better deal.**" The fox disagreed.

"When I meant freedom, you'll have your own body outside with the seal intact. But you can't kill anyone, unless there is a war I want you to join. But if you break our deal and kill anyone close to me, your freedom will be gone. I am giving you this, because you deserve another chance." Naru told her reasons.

"**What do you mean I deserve another chance?**" The demon asked the human suspiciously.

"I know the truth behind the why you attacked my village 15 years ago." She silently told him.

"**W-What? H-How did you find out about it?**" The demon lord asked the girl. It only him and this other person who made do it.

"My father told me when I went to eight-tailed. He told me what happened 15 years ago. I'm sorry about your kits and your wife." Naru felt sorry for the fox. He was threatened to attack Konohagakure no Sato if he wanted his family safe, but he failed as he's was sealed.

"**Your father…? (!) Yondaime! No wonder you two smelled similar. So he told you…**" Kyuubi felt his heart crumble. The mention of his family, brought back the old pain and memories. He couldn't save his wife and kits.

"You didn't want to attack. You only did it because you were threatened. You don't deserve like this. The one who made you to do was the masked man in Akatsuki." Naru said to the Demon fox.

"I made a technique for you when I heard it. It separates the soul into 2 from one body as long as the owner wants. Since there are two souls in me, you'll have your own body. So… deal or no deal?" Naru asked.

"**Deal. I swear upon my name as the Lord of the Demons, my clan and my name I give you my word that I will not betray you." **The Kyuubi replied.

"I'll need the whole day before doing this technique, so can you wait till then?" The blonde asked.

"**I'll wait as long as I can. I gave you my word. I will not betray you no matter what it is.**" The Demon Lord stated.

"Thank you." She told him.

"**Don't thank me. You are not the one suppose to. It has to me. Thank you for giving me another chance.**" The Kyuubi was smiling. Not the scary smile, but a soft happy smile.

"See you soon." She vanished from her mind, leaving the Kyuubi alone in her mind.

**(The next day)**

It was 6:00 am when Naru woke up. She always did, ever since she became a ninja. When she saw the clock, Naru gave a soft chuckle, saying, "Old habits die hard." She got off from her bed and headed to the bathroom having a quick shower.

By the time she came out, it was 6:15 am. She dressed up at her normal ninja clothes and went to the kitchen. She made 2 clones, sending each to her guard's room, with a bucket of water each. She didn't wait long, before a long curse and screams were shouted. She was glad, when she found out the rooms were sound-proof, so the others can't hear a single thing.

Her clones dispersed, gaining their memories. She laughed at their expression. It was too funny. When they came out, they changed into their 'not' wet clothes, but their hair still wet from the unpleasant morning call. They sat on the table in the kitchen, waiting for the foods to be done. Naru cooked 6 eggs, 2 eggs per person, rice, miso soup and the fried noodles with vegetables from yesterday's dinner.

By the time they finished, the time was 6:50 am. Leaving a clone to do the washing they went out of their room, Naru tying her hair into a high ponytail and hid it under her Kage hat.

When they opened the door, a samurai was waiting outside. When the samurai noticed the Hokage and her guards were out, he led them to the meeting room. She noticed that the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage were still not out yet, since the samurai were next to their room waiting patiently.

Walking a good 5 minutes, she arrived at the meeting room. The Kazekage was sitting in his sit with his hat on. His 2 guards were standing behind him protectively and Raikage the same. They greeted each other by a simple nod. Naru went to her representative seat of her village. She sat down on her chair, while Kakashi and Neji were standing closely behind her. It wasn't long till the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage arrived. When they sat in their seats, Mifune came out from a room.

"You are all here today, since the Raikage called this meeting. My name is Mifune is you remember and I will be your witness of this meeting. Please put your hat on the table. The meeting will start now." As Mifune told the 5 Kages seriously, they laid their hats on the table in front of them.

All 5 Kages looked serious, when their face was shown from the shadow of their hat. Temari and Kankuro were shocked to see the Hokage they met was Naru. She tricked them yesterday and their youngest brother knew it, but didn't say anything. Right now it was the meeting and they shouldn't make any misunderstanding movements. It could lead to another war and that was the last thing everyone wanted.

"I'll go first. Listen up." Garra started the conversation.

"The make up of the Five Kages sure has changed. You must be something special to be made Kazekage at your age. Your father might've taught you right, but apparently he forgot to install in you some manners." The Tsuchikage insulted the Kazekage and the reaction wasn't good. Temari and Kankuro were just few steps away to kill the Tsuchikage right now, but couldn't for obvious reasons, but Naru was another story. She was pissed. Utterly pissed at the old man next to him. Even though she was in control, she still leaked some killing intent towards the old man Kage. She glared at him.

"Insult him is to insult me. Choose your words wisely. It will save you one day." She told the Tsuchikage.

"Hah! What kind of girl like you can do anything? You are about 16. Listen to you elders, brat." The Tsuchikage retorted at the young fire shadow.

"I hold the same title as you, meaning we are in the same place. We are equal not one is higher or lower." She argued back. The rest of the audience could see the lightning from their eyes battling.

"What do you know you brat? I bet you didn't have your first A-rank mission yet before you gained this title." He said.

"No. I did an A-rank mission when I was 12. My team countered with Momochi Zabuza and we defeated him, while you were crying about your poor back, doing paperwork." She challenged the Tsuchikage. The people were shocked hearing it. An A-rank mission at the age of 12 and confronted with Momochi Zabuza, the Devil of the Mist.

"Your parents didn't teach you about manners at all did they?" The Tsuchikage asked and the Hokage guards winced. They didn't know why, except for the Kazekage and the Raikage's party.

"Parents…? I never had them. I'm an orphan old man. I grew up all alone. No one would take care of me in my village. _My parents died at the night I was born_. So you dare to insult them one more time, I'll show once more why my father was called 'The Yellow Flash'." She growled at the old man. Talking about her parents was still a sensitive subject to her. 'She's the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage?' They all thought.

"Is that a threat I hear?" The Tsuchikage asked one in for all seriously.

"No but a promise." She answered back. Before she could talk more, Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. She knew what he was trying to tell. She took deep breaths and calmed herself down. After that, she gave an apologetic look to the Kazekage.

"My apologies Kazekage-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but what Tsuchikage-sama was speaking was insulting my parents that I would never appreciate. Please continue." She told the Kazekage, giving an apology on the way.

"It is okay Hokage-sama. As I was saying I'm a former host of the Ichibi, Shukaku. The Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me extracting the beast. That's why I believe Akatsuki is dangerous." The Kazekage told the 4 Kages.

"I requested help from other village about this, but it was ignored, except for the former Hokage. But now with so many hosts captured, it was too late to aid." The Kazekage explained.

"If the country had it's host captured, it had no business giving orders to other villages what to do. It's an embarrassment!" The Tsuchikage argued.

"Appearance… Honor… I don't have time for that ridiculous old fashioned thinking." The Kazekage disagreed.

"Just because the beast were stolen, that doesn't mean we have to be afraid. Taming the beast takes lots of time." The Mizukage reasoned.

"The host must grow with the beast to adapt and control it. Isn't that right Kazekage?" The old man asked.

"Until now, there were only few that could control the beasts. Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, me Yondaime Mizukage and maybe the Raikage's younger brother." Naru suddenly spoke.

"What do you mean?" The Mizukage asked.

"You may have not known, but I am the Host of Kyuubi no Kitsune. My father sealed him in me. I have confronted him and he told me that It was Uchiha Madara that controlled him and attacked my village 15 years ago." She told the meeting.

"How can you believe what the beast says?" The Mizukage asked.

"My seal was specially made just to hold the beast. Not to be used as a weapon. In the cost of my father's life, he borrowed the power from the Shinigami to seal him in me. It can detect if the beast is trying to do any ill intent, such as lying." Naru explained.

"And also came to a conclusion that the Akatsuki that attacked my village was only a cover for the true leader of the organization, which is Uchiha Madara." Naru continued.

"How?" It was only thing they could ask the fire shadow.

"My father. He left some of his Chakra in the seal when I go to 8 tailed and going 9 tails when I lose control of my beast my father will come and stop me. That time, I nearly released the beast due to my anger towards Pein." She was lost in the memories of that incident. It was painful seeing her best friend sacrificing for her. Everyone near her all died; Jiraiya-sensei, her parents, Sarutobi ji-san and now Tsunade baa-chan.

"Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama?" Naru didn't hear others calling her, till Neji shook her out from the memories.

"Huh? Did you ask anything?" Naru didn't know what to answer.

"You weren't answering Hokage-sama." Neji told her softly.

"Oh sorry." Naru immediately apologized.

"As we were speaking do you know anything about Akatsuki's history or information about them?" Mizukage asked politely.

"Well… Akatsuki was found in the middle of the Third Great Shinobi War by Yahiko who is a friend of Pein and Konan. They were the Ame ninjas that wanted peace, due to the fact that their home was used as the battleground of the Five Great Shinobi countries. It was told that it was Madara convince made him to make Akatsuki and being the first leader of it, but after when their reputation grew, Hanzo believed that Akatsuki will become a threat to him, so he falsely made a negotiation with them with _Danzo _who was my village's ANBU. He secretly did this, without informing the village. I didn't know about this, in fact the whole village didn't including the past Hokages during that time. His greed about power caused all this mess." She stared at the table in front of her. She couldn't meet their eyes because her village was the reason of what Akatsuki was doing. "Their leader Yahiko died at the false negotiation and Nagato or Pein you can call him began following what Madara told him to do after killing Hanzo and gaining the victory he wanted and Amekagure in the cost of his best friend. His death was too big shock for him and soon hated Konoha after finding out about the negotiation. Madara used that hate to control Pein, gathering S-rank missing nins to capture the bijus though out the nations and attacking my home." Naru finished shedding few tears for pain of the 3 orphans, though she quickly wiped them before anyone could notice it.

"Hokage-sama, then do you know any information about the current Akatsuki at the moment?" The Raikage asked.

"Current members of the organization are Zetsu, Tobi, Hoshigaki Kisame and a new member, Uchiha Sasuke." Naru quietly replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The Kazekage asked curiously.

"Yes. After 3 years of betraying the village, he went to the Hebi sannin, but he soon killed him. Between then, I don't know what happened. The only knowing fact is that he killed his brother Itachi and joined Akatsuki. The reason is still unclear, but I have a theory." She answered back.

"It seemed that the Uchiha Massacre was not ordered by the Sandaime, but Shimura Danzo. He went against the wishes of the Hokage and ordered Uchiha Itachi to kill all of his Clan, but failed killing his brother. He lied to him. He took the blame of his Clan becoming a missing nin after that night." She explained.

"Why did he kill them?" The Mizukage asked. She heard about Uchiha Itachi becoming an S-rank missing nin at the age of 13 for massacring his Clan in one night, but failed to kill his younger brother.

"The Clan was planning a coup d'état and Itachi didn't want another war. He experienced death and saw people killing when he was 4 in the Third Great Shinobi War, which emotionally traumatized him and turned him into a pacifist. He gladly sacrificed his Clan for the village as he was loyal to village not his Clan. He sacrificed himself turning into a missing nin to protect his home that night, but Sasuke didn't know about it. He must've joined Akatsuki to revenge his family and his brother to destroy Konoha. If I was him, I wouldn't be surprised if I did that. I would've done anything to get my revenge, even if it was selling my soul to the Devil." Naru spoke.

Everybody was quiet. Even the guards. Neji and Kakashi didn't know what to say after hearing it. The dangerous nin, Uchiha Itachi became a missing nin from the beginning was to protect to village that night.

**(With Sasuke and his team)**

They were shocked hearing it. Sasuke knew it since hearing it, but hearing his once best friend speaking her opinion, he didn't know what to think of do. His teammates looked at him sadly, but it disappeared as it came, when they saw him glaring at them, clearing saying that he didn't want any sympathy from anyone.

They shot back listening to the conversation, when they heard the Hokage was speaking again.

"Raikage-sama, when you sent your nins, to ask for information about Uchiha Sasuke, in the beginning, I wanted to refuse. I didn't want to sell my first friend any my best friend who acknowledged my existence to anyone. But looking at the current situation, it seems like I have no other choice." She sighed deeply. Betraying was never a thing for her, even though they did it first.

Before she could speak more, Zetsu suddenly disappeared into the ground. Sasuke tried to find him, but only seeing him appeared in the middle of the table of the Five Kages. Feeling something was going to happen, they hurriedly, ran far from the meeting.

**(The Five Kages)**

"Hellooooooo~! Uchiha Sasuke is here, but the question is where?" Zetsu suddenly appeared in the middle of the table, causing all guards in front of their Kages. They were shocked that Uchiha Sasuke was here in the meeting.

"Let's all search for Sasuke! Come on!" He shouted.

"What!" The Raikage exclaimed hearing the very criminal that took his brother away was in the meeting.

"Kakashi summon your dogs and look for his scent. Neji activate your Byakugan and search for any Chakra signature." Naru immediately ordered, after hearing her best friend was at the meeting. She went to grab the half man, but before she could do, the Raikage dashed out, grabbing him by the neck.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke! Answer me!" The Raikage shouted angrily.

"If you don't answer me, I won't go easy on you!" He threatened.

"Oh fine… I'll give you a hint…" Before Zetsu could give, the Raikage snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

"There was no reason to kill him! We could've got some information about Akatsuki out of him…!" Mizukage shouted at the Raikage.

"There's no one in the Akatsuki who would've betrayed it. They're all hardcore." Garra replied.

"No need to. I already found him." The Hokage replied.

When they saw her, her eyes were yellow like a toad and had an orange shadings under her eyes. She was in Sage mode.

"Neji, Kakashi, go after his teammates, while I need to beat some sense into that bastard." Naru ordered. The disappeared right away getting the orders from their leader.

"No you are not going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!" The Raikage shouted. She looked at him passively.

"Who said about killing? I'm going to beat some senses to him. You can do whatever you want. He stepped over my protection I gave him, but now he leaves me no choice. Attacking the Five Kages in the meeting is the last thing I hoped he would do." She replied.

"Anyway, me, the Kazekage and the Raikage will take care of the Uchiha. The rest of you can do whatever you want, but don't get in the way. It would be sad killing any one of you by accident and I don't want the blame on me." She told them casually while making 2 Kage bunshins. She ordered them to stay still, confusing the group, but didn't say anything.

"Temari and Kankuro with me." The Kazekage ordered.

"Darui and Shi get ready!" The Raikage shouted at his guards.

"Who said that you are the leader?" The Tsuchikage glared at the blonde.

"I said. I don't give a shit right now. The Akatsuki is attacking us and the only thing you care is who the fuck is the leader? Then I why don't you go home and have some hot tea and rest than fighting at the moment!" She shouted right back, scaring the hell out of people. She kicked a wall and jumped out with the Raikage and the Kazekage behind her. The group stared at the hole she made. She did it so effortlessly just like Senju Tsunade.

"She got you there gramps." The female guard of the Tsuchikage said.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

**(With Kakashi and Neji)**

"Neji how far are they?" Kakashi asked running through the halls with his nin dogs following Neji who activated his Byakugan.

"They are with Sasuke and are fighting with some samurais in that area, though they are losing really badly. Kakashi-san, do you have the Fire seal that Naru gave her?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, she gave some to me." He pulled out 3 scrolls with the Fire seal written on it.

"Good, because we might going to need that." He said, turning left, till Kakashi saw Neji suddenly flinched slightly.

"Shit! Naru is running with the Raikage and Garra towards where Sasuke and his team are and with her in her Sage mode… She's the dangerous shinobi right now and worse she's… really pissed. Her chakra is really untamed at the moment." Neji told Kakashi and Kakashi sweated hearing Naru was pissed. Neji saw this and was confused.

"Naru can be scary as her mom when she's pissed and you don't want to be the one to feel her wrath. Even sensei was scared at her when she was pissed at Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi explained and Neji paled hearing it.

"I feel sorry who gets in her way." Kakashi silently spoke and Neji agreed.

**(With Naru)**

The Raikage and the Kazekage team party were scared of the Hokage. Even though she is young, she can scary as the Shinigami and they didn't dare to talk to her at the moment. Her Chakra was untamed and it was flying everywhere.

"Stop fucking moving Sasuke!" Naru shouted to the air.

"Raikage, I cannot allow you to kill Sasuke,-" Naru spoke, but the Raikage interfered.

"Why!" He shouted.

"until I can knock some senses into him. For attacking the Kages, I will announce that he will become an international missing nin with my permission. You can do whatever you want after that." Naru continued as if the Raikage didn't say anything.

"I don't care if he was my best friend or what. He's the different person I know." Naru suddenly, jumped and broke the floor underneath. She jumped in with the group behind. The smoke crowded because of the kick, but it soon cleared up, revealing samurais, Sasuke and his team in front of her.

**(Sasuke and his Team)**

"Sasuke, the samurais are moving. I think they are looking for us. How did they found out about us?" Karin asked feeling the Chakra Signatures of the samurais.

"Zetsu… He must've told the meeting about us." Juugo replied.

"We have to escape before they find us." Juugo said, not wanting to fight at the moment.

"It's no use. They are too many… They'll find us and capture us for sure." Karin replied, counting the Chakra Signatures.

"That bastard Zetsu… I won't forget this…!" Suigetsu growled.

Then suddenly, Samurais gathered around the area they were hiding and took out their tantos. Channeling Chakra they reshaped their tantos into a new shape, shocking the group.

"I had no idea they could use Chakra like that…" Suigetsu commented looking at the samurais. Then suddenly, Sasuke jumped from hiding landing in front of the enemies.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!" Karin hissed at him. She wanted to warn him about five other Chakra Signatures coming and 3 of them really big, but before she could do, he ran off from her.

"I'm… really pissed of right now. Come at me. I won't go easy on you." Sasuke said to the samurais.

"Neither will we!" They attacked him sending Chakra strikes towards him, but stopped when the ceiling broke clouding the area with smokes and 5 figures jumped out, landing between the missing nin and the samurais. It was the Hokage, Raikage with his guards behind and the Kazekage with his guards. The Hokage was real pissed and the samurais with Sasuke's team fearing her.

"So you finally chose to show up and had the guts to attack me and 4 leaders of the strongest countries, Teme?" She asked sarcastically to Sasuke. He made no reaction to his old nickname, just stared at her coldly.

"So you fulfilled your dreams Dobe. Good for you. Like you I fulfilled my dream." He told her ignoring the samurais and others.

"I can see that. If you didn't you wouldn't be here in the beginning. I protected you from the Raikage, refusing to give out any information about you, I hope hopes you would comeback home, but you crossed the line I made. Now I'm unable to protect you. You purposely attacked the Five Kages, to kill to fill your lust of fighting. You have fallen to revenge too much." She said sadly. Sasuke didn't care what she said.

"I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naru will now stop you; even it means to kill you, but sadly, I can't kill you. The Raikage will. You are too dangerous to live." She then took out a scroll which contained 80 of her father's three pronged kunai. She made 4 Kage bunshins to throw them towards Sasuke when she gives the signal to them. She didn't care if they were to hit him or miss him. She only needed them thrown. After passing the kunais to her clones, she ran towards him with her own three pronged kunai in her hand. Using pure speed, she appeared in front of him in a split seconds sending punch towards his face, but thanks to the Sharingan, he avoided the punch though barely, but still he felt the impact on his cheek and flied away from it. The audience was shocked seeing it, they clearly saw that the young Uchiha avoided the punch, but was still hit, till Karin shouted something to Sasuke.

"Sasuke be careful! Around her there is some energy and that responds to her attacks. Even though you miss hers, the energy around you will hit you like before!" The Raikage and the Kazekage were shocked hearing it. Controlling an outside energy was not an easy thing to do.

"So… You are a sensor type girl?" Naru asked looking at the hiding place.

"I would love to handle you kits first, but it seems that your opponents arrived." In time, 2 figures jumped down from the hole made by the girl.

"Naru… How many times to I have to tell you, not to punch anything in that mode?" Kakashi asked as he saw Naru and the group.

"Don't know and don't care at the moment. If Sakura was here, it would be Team 7 reunited in 3 years, but unfortunately she's not here. Neji and Kakashi handle those kits for me, while I handle the father." She said humorously and others sweat dropped hearing it. Kyuubi must've rubbed off on her.

"Hai, hai, but don't destroy too much. I doubt that you would want to pay the cost of rebuilding." Kakashi reminded.

"Not now. I have to deal with this shit at the moment." She growled as she glared daggers to Sasuke.

"Like you can _Dobe_ that punch was a lucky hit." He said. 'I am an Uchiha. I was the Rookie of the year while she was the dead last. That was just a lucky hit. She can never hit me now.' He thought proudly. He then used **Amaterasu**. Naru and her guards instantly leaped away from the attack with the Kagesand their guards, but the Samurais didn't. They were caught in the cross fire and that was the last thing you wanted. The Samurais screamed in pain. Naru got distracted by the scream, Sasuke and his team quickly left the scene leaving the 3 Kages and the samurais. She didn't notice that they left being too occupied with the samurais.

"Kankuro use your Chakra strings to take away their armors. Temari use your wind to send the armors away." Kazekage ordered.

"Kakashi and Neji don't go near the fire. That includes you Raikage-sama and your guards. Go near it then you will die." Naru reminded others. She then took out Fire seal she wrote in case and sealed up as much black fire she could. Kankuro used as many Chakra strings he could to help the Samurais while Temari blew the armors away. Garra used his sand to snatch the fire away while Naru would seal them completely. Others awed at their teamwork. Soon ended as it came; only few Samurais were injured. They were sent to the Hospital wing since they weren't able to join. As it finished, Naru remembered about Sasuke. She looked around and he wasn't there. In fact as she was in her Sage mode, she instantly traced that he and his pesky team were at the meeting fight the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage.

"Shit!" She swore. 'I was too occupied with them and I forgot about them.' She silently kept cursing to her simple and silly mistake. Others looked at her worriedly.

"We're going back to the meeting. Sasuke and his team escaped while we were treating the Samurais!" She shouted. Everyone flinched hearing it.

"Kakashi, Neji go ahead first. I'll catch up soon. Lead the team to the room in the shortest way you can find." Naru ordered and instantly, Neji activated his Byakugan and left with the Kazekage, but the Raikage didn't move.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going need to do something here so, hurry along with them. I can trace your Chakra, so I'll know where you are. GO!" She shouted and the last Kage group left. When they left, she turned to see the remaining of the Samurais.

"Go and get back up for the team if we need help. Try to avoid any attacks used by us. This is a Shinobi fight. You Samurais shouldn't deal with them." She ordered. They understood and they left what they were ordered by the young Hokage. When they left, she took out a storage seal and there was a huge amount of three pronged kunais. She placed them around the area. Some were hidden and some were shown. After setting up, she ran to the group she ordered to go. Being in Sage mode, she instantly found where they were and used more strength to go faster.

**(The meeting room)**

It's been nearly 1 hour since the Hokage left. The Mizukage was still sitting in her seat calmly, while the Tsuchikage was grumbling for being out witted by a girl. They were patiently waiting till some unknown 4 figures showed up. It was Sasuke and his team.

* * *

**this was only for fun and lost the continue this. Adopt this if you want.**


End file.
